


In the dark, the light

by phrynne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, BDSM spells, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Canes, Cock Bondage, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dungeon, Edging, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Honesty, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Magical BDSM, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Rimming, Snowballing, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Harry Potter, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne
Summary: ‘Potter… It’s Malfoy. Do you still want this?’It started like that. Malfoy’s breath on his ear, his voice low, hot against his skin. Harry shivered, though he could feel the heat from Malfoy’s body just behind him, too close, but not touching him. Even if he could. For the rest of the night, he could do whatever the hell he wanted with Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibaken/gifts).



> I've been writing this for months, on and off. It started of as an idea that came from Adam Lambert's song "For Your Entertainment", it was supposed to be a PWP with BDSM, but of course feelings happened and it became something much bigger and deeper. It was really intense for me to write this story, and I do hope you like it and that it makes you feel something.
> 
> Content warning: please do read all the tags, this fic is about BDSM.

‘Potter… It’s Malfoy. Do you still want this?’

It started like that. Malfoy’s breath on his ear, his voice low, hot against his skin. Harry shivered, though he could feel the heat from Malfoy’s body just behind him, too close, but not touching him. Even if he could. For the rest of the night, he could do whatever the hell he wanted with Harry.

They were inside the dungeon of his favorite Muggle BDSM club - _Pain_ , the name lacked in creativity, but the place was fucking perfect. Harry was tightly bound to a St. Andrew’s Cross, his wrists and ankles spread and tied to the cross. He was completely naked except for a black blindfold. Standing behind him, barely an inch from his neck, was Draco Malfoy.

Harry realised he was supposed to say something, to answer Malfoy, but he couldn’t be reminded of a single word. He was too intensely aware of Malfoy’s body behind him, probably impeccably dressed (he imagined), of his voice, low, whispered on his ear, of his breath with a hint of whiskey in it, of his scent, something like polished wood, musk and something else he couldn’t identify, but which made him dizzy. He was vaguely aware that there were other people in the room, moans and cries reaching his years, the cackle of a flogger cutting through the heavy air. These sounds were generally soothing for him, driving him under, but now he was only dimly aware of them because Malfoy was there.

As usual, he had come here with Josh. Harry didn’t normally have any problems with whomever Josh handed him to. Quite the contrary. Inside the club, Josh was in charge of him, he took care of Harry’s pain and pleasure.

Josh knew Harry loved to be handed over to other men - carefully picked by Josh, according to their mutual taste. He went willingly, Josh watched the whole thing and made sure no boundaries were crossed. He knew all of Harry’s hard limits and set them beforehand with the other men. Then Josh watched. He loved to watch Harry being spanked, flogged and fucked. By the end of the night he always brought Harry home and fucked him on his bed, slow and hard. Harry was pretty happy with how everything worked with them. He wasn’t in love with Josh, nor was Josh with him and that was what made it so simple and wonderful, really. They had a D/s relationship, they had sex sometimes, and that was it. Their arrangement had been going on for over a year and it provided the much needed release Harry wanted. Inside the club he wasn’t famous Harry Potter, or an Auror, he was just Josh’s plaything, his fucktoy. And whomever’s Josh chose to spank and fuck him any given night.

Tonight had been the same.

Josh had been spanking him in the center of the room. Harry had been bent over Josh’s lap, arse up for everyone to watch. Harry loved the feel of Josh’s hand, sharp and firm on his arse, the sounds coming from other people around them, the steps on the floor made by polished shoes and boots. He knew they were being watched.

Josh always took that moment to check their surroundings, noticing which men were enjoying their show the most and which he thought he and Harry would like. Harry had been feeling the men’s eyes on him, even with the blindfold on, buzzing on the skin of his exposed arse. Josh kept spanking him, just the exact amount of pain Harry craved for the beginning of the night, his body starting to warm up. Someone was watching him so intensely he felt himself harden from it. Josh noticed it too. He gave an appreciative hum and moved Harry, placing him on all fours on the floor. The air felt electrified. The man was really enjoying the display. Harry raised his arse in the air, wanting to give him the better angle. He felt magic prickling around him. So… this man was a wizard, and fuck fuck fuck, he loved it, that brand of magic on him, on his exposed, burning skin. It turned him fucking on.

‘You’re gonna love this one, Harry… he’s really your type’

Oh god. Josh knew Harry had a thing for tall, demanding men, with lean features and hard looks. Usually with blond hair, long fingers that wrapped amazingly around his cock and a sharp, dirty, tongue. The type of man that was used to have what he wanted, when he wanted it. This one was probably exactly like that.

Harry waited for the negotiations. On his knees, cock already hard, hands placed behind his back, the way Josh appreciated. He wasn’t allowed to listen in to the conversation, but he knew what Josh was doing. He gave out the rules to use Harry. Aside from Harry’s hard limits, there weren’t many. Josh only had two: he was the one to decide if and when Harry was allowed to come and he was the one to take Harry home and fuck him last. He’d never changed these rules.

Harry loved to wait there while the men discussed him. The idea of men appraising him, deciding what they wanted to do to him, while he had minimum say in it, made him feel completely free.

This time the negotiation seemed to take longer. He became aware of the other man moving closer to him, and speaking to Josh in a low tone.  He felt increasingly curious, wondering what the man might be asking for, feeling his eyes on him through the black blindfold. He couldn’t get any of the words, though. Only his scent. It was maddening, even from a distance. It made Harry’s mouth water.

Josh placed a hand on his chin and lifted it up for the other man’s inspection. Josh’s finger brushed over his lower lip and Harry’s tongue darted out to lick it. He liked other men to see how good he was to his Dom. How obedient. How willing to please. He sucked on Josh’s finger slowly, taking it into his mouth. He was so aware of the man’s eyes on him, his cock was throbbing. Josh let out a low laugh. The other man was silent. There was something familiar about his particular trace of magic, but Harry couldn’t quite place it.

He kneeled there for a long time, mouth open - when Josh opened his mouth he wanted it like that until he ordered it closed - waiting, waiting… Josh’s hand tugged on his hair. He pushed Harry to his feet. He went instantly, holding himself up, arms behind his back, his arse burning from the earlier spanking, the pain on his scalp spreading downwards. Josh knew he loved to be dragged around, manhandled. Josh kissed him hard on the mouth.

‘Now close that pretty mouth of yours. You can open it again when he orders you to.’

Harry obeyed, lowering his head. This was their signal. Josh was handing him to this stranger. Except… _he_ was no stranger.

Malfoy was waiting for an answer. It hit him just then that Malfoy could have done whatever he wanted with him - bound and blindfolded as he was - and never reveal his name. Josh had authorized it, Harry was Malfoy’s for the night. But still, he had revealed his identity. Harry could not explain why, but that turned him on even more.

‘Yes,’ he said.

He felt Malfoy shifting behind him, slowly, deliberately.

‘Are you perfectly sure?’ Malfoy said, words huffing over Harry’s ear. ‘They’re all waiting to see if they still have a chance. Josh can get you anyone else for tonight,’ Malfoy sounded serious, business-like, but his voice had a certain electricity to it and it made Harry’s hairs on his neck stand on end. ‘Are you sure you want me?’

That voice… that voice was doing something to him. It was cold, demanding with a hint of care underneath. Harry felt so vulnerable, tied and naked in front of this man he had hated once, a man he’d known for years. Since the end of the War, they had been nothing but civil, passing each other several times a day in the halls at the Ministry, and talking politely. Harry knew Malfoy was a changed man. At least, he knew enough to be sure Malfoy wouldn’t go to the press with this.

Harry felt so hard, his cock was hurting against the leather of the cross. He wanted to forget everything, that was why he came here every week, why he was into this pain and pleasure game. And Malfoy… _Malfoy_ was exactly the type of man he had a weakness for. Inside the club, that was all that mattered. Josh wanted to watch them. Together. Josh wanted Malfoy to break Harry. And then fuck him, probably. It would please Josh to no end.

‘Don’t… don’t you want me? I felt you looking… Josh handed me to you…’

Harry felt Malfoy’s body tensing up, merely inches from his own. The burning sensation built up around him and there was sweat trickling down his back.

‘Potter… I asked you a question. Answer me.’

Oh fuck. That voice. That was a Dom’s voice through and through. He felt faint. There was something strict and pulsing underneath that calm. It made Harry want to draw it all out. He felt the first hint of the curling addiction building up inside him.

‘Yes.’

‘Yes, what?’

_Oh god._

‘Yes, Malfoy, I want to be yours for tonight.’

Malfoy chuckled. It was deep and drawn out. Harry noticed a hint of arousal in it. His cock gave a jolt. He wanted to know if Malfoy was as hard as he was, but he dared not buck back against him, to make their bodies touch. He felt pinned in place without Malfoy needing to say or do anything.

‘You’re gonna have to be more specific. What do you want from me... _Harry_?’

 _Fuck._ He was lost. The whole club was gone and they were alone. Just like that, Malfoy had driven him under. Harry was an experienced sub, he’d been with lots of different Doms. But those Doms didn’t ask him so bluntly what he wanted. They surely didn’t call him _Harry_ like that. They called him many things. But his name on Malfoy’s lips was like a drug. It felt all kinds of wrong and right.

‘I want you to hurt me… spank me… do whatever you want with me,’ he whispered.

There was a heartbeat of silence. Malfoy’s breathing grazed his ear.

‘Is that it?’

There was a wire linking his body to Malfoy’s words. That was what it felt like, at least, when that question nearly had him shaking.

‘No…’ Harry took a deep breath, allowing himself to fall down into it. It was like allowing gravity. It felt just right, unavoidable. Malfoy was waiting, his scent so overwhelming Harry wanted to drown in it.

‘I want you… Want you to fuck me. Use me. When Josh hands me over I want to be a hole…’ his throat was dry.

He fought to speak clearly, for his Dom - _Malfoy, Malfoy was his Dom for this night_ \- to ear.

 _‘Your hole, Malfoy._ I want you to use me however you see fit,’ Harry swallowed. ‘Want to please you.’

He heard Malfoy’s sharp intake of breath. Or he imagined it, because he was so aroused he couldn’t think.

‘Harry…’ Malfoy was smiling. Harry was sure of this for he felt it in his tone, low, ghosting over his neck. He was smirking, in that poshy way of his. Once that had made hate stir inside Harry. Now, something else entirely was stirring there.

‘You’re going to be such a good boy for me, aren’t you?’

 _Oh fuck._ He nodded fervently. The idea of pleasing Malfoy with his body was a secret dirty fantasy coming to life. He felt Malfoy’s breath on his cheek. It was fresh and minty and Harry’s mouth watered. He imagined how it would be to have that taste on his lips. On his tongue.

‘Good boys always answer _me_. With words,’ Malfoy’s hand gripped hard at his hair, yanking his head back.

Harry cried out, pain shooting through him in a wonderful wave.

‘The only exception is when their mouth is so busy they can’t.’

Harry felt two long fingers breaching his mouth and he bucked back, his arse brushing against the hard line of Malfoy’s trousers. His lips parted pliantly to take Malfoy’s fingers in, deep. He was surprised to hear his own moan.

‘Lick.’

His tongue swirled around Malfoy’s fingers. He thought of Malfoy’s cock. How it would feel on his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, fucking him so deep he would happily gag on it. He wanted it down his throat, like those fingers. His scalp was hurting, Malfoy’s other hand gripping his hair so tightly and Harry’s body was on fucking fire. A low pleading sound came out of his mouth and Malfoy’s fingers were suddenly gone, as was his hand on Harry’s hair.

‘I’m sorry, Malfoy,’ his voice was hoarse. He sounded like he’d been fucked already. ‘Yes, I want to be so good for you. Use me, please,’ his dampened forehead dropped against the leather, as he tried to calm down his breathing.

‘I’m going to hurt you so badly, you won’t be able to sit down properly for a month,’ Malfoy said. ‘And then I’m going to make you feel so good. You have no idea.’

Those words worked like soft silk wrapping around his cock. Malfoy didn’t even need to go anywhere near it to make him lose it.

‘Do you remember your safeword?’

‘Yes. _Red_.’

‘Good boy,’ Malfoy said and Harry’s knees felt weak.

Then Josh was there, hard body against Harry’s back, his unmistakable scent, his beard brushing against his neck, his hands tightening over his arse. Negotiation and talking and getting to know were over. Harry was going to be left in Malfoy’s hands.

‘Harry… You both look so hot. I’m going to enjoy this so much,’ he felt the swell of Josh’s cock against his arse. His lips brushed over Harry’s cheek in a soft kiss. ‘Also… I let him take charge of your orgasm. You’ll come at his command,’ Josh added as an afterthought.

And then he was gone.

Harry could not breathe. Josh was always the one to decide if and when Harry came. He’d broken that rule, but why? Did Malfoy ask for it? Was it Josh’s idea? Harry was terrified. Exhilarated. _Malfoy_ was in charge of his orgasm. Malfoy would have the final word. He was completely under Malfoy’s will and command. And that idea was enough to drive him further down the spiral. The following hours of his life would be as Draco Malfoy would see fit. He felt on fire, as if he’d been already spanked raw. But Malfoy had barely even touched him.

And he certainly was going to take his sweet time, Harry thought. Malfoy wasn’t moving, but Harry was sure he was looking at him.

Malfoy’s cool grey eyes. On every fucking inch of his skin. On every part of his body. And all of it - _all of him_ \- was Malfoy’s for the taking. Whatever he wanted to touch, to have, to taste, was his.

‘I’m going to break you, Harry.’

He barely had time to bite back a moan. Malfoy’s hands were on him. Long fingers wrapped around his hips, tugging them in place. Malfoy’s nails brushed his skin and dug into it. Hard. The searing pain expanded through Harry, but he did not make a sound. He could take it. He could take it all. Malfoy was going to mark him. His nails were deep enough to do so. Harry was a sucker for pain. And Malfoy was going to give it to him. Bad.

Malfoy’s fingers skimmed up and down his back, light, then up again, his nails digging into Harry’s skin, fast, burning. Cool hands stilled over his shoulder blades. Malfoy gripped harder at his skin, his nails sinking there. Harry’s body arched back into the touch and he swallowed a scream. Malfoy had the most vicious hands. They were soft, but his nails were sharp and they covered Harry’s back in trails of red pain. Malfoy’s nails drove into his skin from the top of his shoulder blades down to his lower back. He felt them going down, over the curve of his arse. All Doms used to say he had the best arse. They went on and on about how tight it was. How fuckable. How they couldn’t wait to stick their cocks in there and pound him to the nearest wall.

But Malfoy was all silent. His firm hands pressed on Harry’s arse cheeks. He parted them, harshly. _Objectively_. Harry gave a muffled cry. He bucked back against Malfoy’s hands. He wanted Malfoy to feel him up, to know that he could - he could do anything with it. Anything at all.

‘Needy thing,’ said the cold posh voice.

The blow came fast and sharp. Harry did not have the time to take in the change in sensation. He gasped. Malfoy’s hands were lighter than Josh’s, but completely unpredictable, the long fingers trailing over the burning skin of his arse, then kneading, then crashing over his skin. Heat spread over his arse, sweat trickled down his back. Malfoy’s hands fitted over his arse like they were meant to be there, like they belonged... Stupid thought. He was Malfoy’s just for one night.

He smelled the leather first. Then he felt it, cold and thin, against his back. There was silence. The crop hit his arse with sharp precision. The pain took him away from the world. He was brought back by another smack on the same spot, acute on his heated skin. He was used to a quick session of cropping, before the dominant decided on another part of his body to torture. Nothing came for a while, he just felt his skin burning up, his ears straining to know where Malfoy was, his heartbeat loud.

A slick tongue trailed a path between his shoulders blades. Harry barely kept the moan in, his body arching off the leather. Fuck. Inside his mind, Malfoy was wearing the same smirk that used to crawl under his skin and that now seemed to crawl right down to his core, leaving nothing untouched. Harry lifted his arse as best as he could, offering it up for the crop.

‘Eager, are we?’ Malfoy’s voice was low. It made Harry want to fall down on his knees and suck Malfoy’s cock. He was ashamed at the thought. He hadn’t even satisfied his Doms - Josh, sitting comfortably on a sofa nearby, watching them and probably pulling at his hard cock and Malfoy standing right behind him, sadistic smile and crop in hand - he didn’t deserve the gift of cock.

Malfoy’s touch on his skin was light, like a feather, then suddenly so hard, Harry gasped. Malfoy’s hand hit his right arsecheek, sure, hard, decisive. Harry’s body flared up. Malfoy’s hand was replaced by the crop. Harry clenched his teeth and took the pain in. He stopped being aware of anything else, his world narrowing down to Malfoy’s crop on his arse, the leather biting into his skin, fast, slow, then fast again. Every time Malfoy’s crop hit him, his body was sent reeling against the cross and his cock pressed against it. He’d never been so hard in his life, still he made no sound.

‘You’re holding back,’ Malfoy said, voice demanding, cracking at the edges of the words.

Harry swallowed. The idea of moaning around Malfoy was shameful, it made him feel too vulnerable. He wanted to take everything Malfoy gave him and it was easier to do it if he didn’t make any sounds.

‘I’ll have none of that. I want to _hear_ you.’

Harry bit his lip. He was ashamed of the sounds he was making inside his head. He didn’t know if he could just let it all out, not before Malfoy.

‘Moan for me, Harry,’ Malfoy whispered, lips over his throat.

There was no way to keep the sound inside. It was out: a deep needy moan. Malfoy’s hands wrapped around his hip bones. Because they could. Because Harry was his. He leaned back, the touch of Malfoy’s clothes against the sensitive skin of his arse making him float.

‘You like this, don’t you?’

There was something incredibly arousing in knowing he was completely naked, bound and blinded and Malfoy was perfectly dressed, he had a crop and he called all the shots for the night.

‘Yes, Malfoy,’ it came out more like a moan.

Malfoy’s hands pressed harder into his hips and his fingers roamed freely over Harry’s body, anywhere they wanted to go. They skimmed over the hairs on Harry’s thighs and then came too close to his cock. Harry’s eyes shot open only to be faced with the  darkness inside the blindfold.

‘Fuck.’

Malfoy chuckled, his fingers light, treading over his hairs, then he twisted them and pain crashed over Harry. He was flushed against Malfoy and it was too good, the feel of Malfoy’s lean hard body behind him, of his cruel hands over him, pulling his hairs, twisting them, dragging his nails over his skin, doing whatever the hell they pleased… _not_ going for his cock.

‘Do you feel this?’ Malfoy asked, his tone soft.

Harry let out a pitiful moan. Something hard was pressing against Harry’s arse.

‘Yes. You’re hard,’ he said, his voice shaking. ‘Oh god… please.’

‘Do you know who did this?’

‘No, Malfoy,’ he shook his head, lost in the feeling of Malfoy around him, hands restless over his thighs, skimming, twisting. He did not deem himself worthy of that cock, hard, long, pressing through Malfoy’s perfectly tailored trousers, right against his arse.

‘You did this,’ Malfoy said, voice as sharp as his hips snapping forward. ‘You… with that pretty arse of yours.’

Of course he’d heard it before from other Doms, but it was nothing like it. The word _pretty_ on Malfoy’s lips set his body on fire. He gasped, his body shaking. Malfoy’s fingers wrapped suddenly around his cock. Harry cried out.

‘I want to hear you lose it…’

The fingers stilled over the head of his cock, soft. Harry wanted to snap his hips forward, to have his cock fuck Malfoy’s tight grip.

‘I want to make you lose all that composure you pretend to have when you’re playing Auror. That control they tried to drill into you. In here, you don’t need any of it. Moan for me.’

Malfoy was reaching even deeper inside him, touching secret thoughts he had pressed down. Harry wanted to relinquish all control, that was why he loved this, submitting to men. But this was _Malfoy_. He didn’t want to give him all that. He wanted to refuse, to have a last threshold where Malfoy could not go, since he already had him like this.

‘I thought you wanted to please me,’ Malfoy said, warm, expectant.

Oh. He did. He wanted Malfoy crazy with want for him. And he fucking wanted those fingers to move over his cock. He would give anything for a few seconds of that hand wanking him. It would be the perfect torture. A sweet resounding moan came out of his mouth at the thought.

‘Beautiful. But you can do better than that, Harry. I’ve had to deal with you strutting around in your fucking Auror robes for too long, teasing me with just one of your looks.’

His brain was struggling to catch up. Malfoy had noticed him? Or was this just provocation, something he would say to drive Harry to the edge? Why did it matter?

‘I… I don’t strut,’ he said feebly, too aware of Malfoy’s fingers around his cock, their pressure both not enough and just enough to make him desperate for more.

‘Oh but you do. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?’ Malfoy let out a dark, deep laugh. ‘Harry, I spent all my life noticing _you_.’

It sounded like a confession. Harry shivered and for once it had nothing to do with Malfoy’s hands, or his excruciating proximity.

‘I notice you too,’ he said, his breath leaving him in a rush.

Malfoy’s fingers twisted over the tip of his cock. Harry didn’t care for the whine out of his mouth. If the reward for telling the truth was this, he was ready to spill his heart out.

‘I know,’ Malfoy said. The cocky, self-evolved tone would have made a younger Harry want to punch him. Now… he just wanted _more_ of it. More of Malfoy...

‘I noticed you, noticing me…’ Malfoy went on, his hand moving on Harry’s cock. Stroking him, but so slowly it was downright torture. His fingers smoothed along Harry’s length, silky and soft.

‘You’re always so busy, Harry. Issuing orders all around… No wonder you’re here. You’re tired, aren’t you?’

‘Yes… so tired,’ Harry felt compelled to tell Malfoy everything, every fucking truth.

Malfoy’s hand was wanking him in the most slow, deliberate, delicious way ever, his other hand cupping his bollocks.

‘You hate the pressure of it,’ he said, voice slow and determined, as his hand was. ‘You hate to be bossing everyone around. You hate that they all want something from you,’ that voice was driving him crazy, reaching inside him, taking him apart.

‘I only want one thing. Let go. Do it for me, Harry.’ Malfoy’s fingers tightened around his cock, circling it perfectly and he pumped him once, twice.

Harry did moan then, loud and desperate. The next second, Malfoy’s hands left him. Harry sobbed. The crop went down on his skin again, the leather biting oh so wonderfully down his thighs. Harry lost track of time. His whole being was on overdrive. He wanted more, more pain, more Malfoy. He felt wild with agony and want. God, he wished he could see Malfoy standing there, crop in hand, eyes demanding, the movement of his arm as he hit Harry. The pain was spreading, so that he no longer knew which parts of his body were hurting and which were aroused. Everything was pleasure and pain.

‘Color?’ Malfoy breathed on his ear. His hands came up to Harry’s hips, probably to reassure him, but for Harry that touch meant that he belonged to Malfoy. That was how Malfoy had touched him all night: like Harry was his.

‘Green,’ he said, catching his breath to reply.

Harry let his head fall back on Malfoy’s shoulder. How long had they been at it? He had a high pain threshold. Doms liked that in him. It wasn’t easy to break him, so most of them looked at it like a challenge. He wondered if Malfoy thought him challenging. If he was enjoying this. If he was pleased. Nothing seemed more important than that now.

Malfoy’s lips brushed his cheek, curling into a smile.

‘How are your hands? Do you feel any tingling?’ Malfoy touched his wrists, pulling on the bounds to make sure they weren’t cutting up his circulation. ‘And your ankles? Is everything okay?’

His hand ran over Harry’s hair; it lingered there for some time. Sweet. Harry felt his head spinning. The slightest touch from Malfoy had the power to unhinge him.

‘I’m okay, everything’s fine,’ he said. Josh always tied him up nicely. He knew he would be drained after this, but right now he just wanted more and he had a feeling Malfoy was far from done with him.

‘Squeeze my hand back,’ Malfoy asked and he did. Malfoy checked on his other hand. This carefulness was about to make him break.

‘Good. You’re being such a good boy, Harry.’

He shivered at the praise, feeling thankful for the blindfold. He didn’t know what he’d do if he could see Malfoy - his expression, his eyes, that smile forming on his thin lips. The same lips that were now on his neck. Malfoy kissed Harry there. Just once, a gentle flick of his tongue. It was enough to leave a trail of gooseflesh and a frantic heart.

Malfoy had barely pulled back when Harry felt a stab of pain, precise and acute on his arse. His body jerked and he screamed, pain spreading as realisation hit him. The cane wasn’t something he liked every Dom to use on him. If used badly it could go very wrong, very fast. But he didn’t even had to think on it, because Malfoy was perfect… and vicious. The cane hit his arse again, sharp pain breaking over him, sending him against the leather. He cried out, no longer caring for the sounds he made because Malfoy wanted them, wanted them all out.

‘You’re a sucker for this, aren’t you?’ Malfoy asked, and for the first time Harry heard his voice break, filled with arousal.

 _With you? Yeah, I am_ , he thought wildly.

‘Yes, fuck, please,’ he bucked back, exposing his arse as best as he could for the cane. He wanted Malfoy to give it to him. He could feel his skin breaking where the cane hit. There was blood, he felt its liquid warmth. He was diving into the feeling, as Malfoy’s cane hit him, and hit him, and hit him again, marking his arse in long red lashes.

Malfoy stopped, Harry tried to breathe, deep and slow, but a sob came up his throat instead. He felt like crying from too many things at once. Like Malfoy’s hand caressing his arse, soft, accessing the bruises probably. Why did they feel so good? The cane brushed teasingly over his arse cheeks, then between them.

‘Please.’

‘I love the way you beg,’ he drowned in Malfoy’s voice, so low it sounded more like a grunt. ‘You’re being so good to me. You’re my pain whore, aren’t you?’

_Oh god, fuck._

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ he was sobbing, going down, deep, with that voice telling him he wasn’t alone in what he was feeling. Malfoy was there, with him, on the other side of this, high up, pushing him down where he belonged and Harry wanted to be there, to be small, unimportant, to give himself up in Malfoy’s hands, to be nothing but a recipient for pain.

He lifted his arse as high as he could, meeting the cane midway, pain ripping him apart until he was all heat and cries. It filled him up, made him reach farther and farther inside him, wanting desperately to be a perfect little slut for Malfoy.

He knew they were being watched, that the club was packed with men enjoying their show, that Josh had probably already wanked himself raw once and would do it again, his legs spread, his cock hard and leaking, as he watched them. But there was no else for Harry now, he was alone with Draco Malfoy, his world narrowing down to the tip of the cane, the penetrating pain tearing everything down and Malfoy handling him like he was his. His to take. His to hurt. His to fuck.

Malfoy’s hands brushed over his overheated skin, bliss, bliss, he loved those hands, oh god, those fingers trailing down his back, soothing him, going down the curve of his arse and he wanted more, he wanted those fingers on his crease, touching his hole, inside him.

He sobbed when Malfoy removed them, but then he felt Malfoy’s breath on his skin. He let out a cry when he realised Malfoy had dropped to his knees behind him. Malfoy’s tongue was on his feverish skin, licking over his arse. Then teeth sank on the flesh. His arse was so sensitive that the pain was intense and still he pushed into Malfoy’s mouth, feeling his tongue lash over his skin, wetness and heat spreading all over. His arms shook on the restraints as Malfoy bit into his skin, hands coming up to Harry’s thighs, soothing him as his mouth viciously robbed Harry of any thought. Harry couldn’t fight it anymore, he was screaming, as Malfoy’s mouth alternated between licking, kissing, biting so fast that he couldn’t keep up with it. He was about to lose it. Malfoy’s mouth found his crease, licked a path down towards Harry’s bollocks and the renting yell that went through him made his ears ring. A bright light flashed in front of his eyes.

‘Please, Malfoy.’

He had no clue what he was even begging for, but Malfoy’s tongue gave it to him. A cleaning spell tickled his hole, wandless magic, made discreetly, oh fuck, he was even harder now, Malfoy was really his type. The way he controlled a crop, a cane, a wand and blunt magic, and the way he handled Harry, the things he said, just right, just perfect, everything about him was a walking wet dream. Malfoy’s hands parted his arse cheeks and Harry’s hole clenched and unclenched under his stare.

‘I wish you could see what I’m seeing Harry… you’re a sight, spread like this for me,’ Malfoy said, his words hitching on Harry’s crease, making him insane. He’d never been this desperate to be fucked by anyone.

‘Malfoy…’

‘You’re fucking beautiful… Your arse is begging me for it, isn’t it?’, Malfoy’s hands spread on his arse cheeks, kneading, appreciating what they were touching. Harry felt himself blush and pushed back against those hands.

‘I’m going to eat you out. I don’t need to tell you you’re not allowed to come, do I?’

He shook his head frantically, unable to speak.

‘What was that?’ Malfoy pinched Harry’s arse, sending sparks of pain rippling through his skin.

‘No, Malfoy. I won’t come. I’ll do everything you say.’

He hoped. One thing he was sure of: he could come with just a word from the man behind him.

‘You’re such a beautiful slut for me, Harry.’

And then Malfoy was kissing his hole, his tongue licking over the rim of his arse, his hands careful on his skin. Harry thought he was dying. Malfoy’s tongue lapped over his hole, warm. Harry felt him press there, sinking into his arse slowly. He pressed back, wanting more of it, not believing he had Malfoy’s face buried in his arse.

Malfoy sighed, content.

‘I could keep doing this the whole night...’ his words vibrated against his hole. He could feel that damned smirk on Malfoy’s face. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for that smile.

Malfoy sucked on his rim. Harry trashed under him, his movements cut short because of the restraints and that seemed to drive Malfoy even further. He heard a distant groan, but clearly felt it against his hole. Malfoy’s tongue breached him, slow, unrelenting, breaking his self-control, teasing him open, and Harry felt so incredible safe, so gone out of his mind, infinite in Malfoy’s hands, under his tongue.

‘Oh please, please… Malfoy… please, I’ll be good, so good for you.’

He didn’t know what he was asking for anymore, the only thing he knew was that tongue, moving inside him, Malfoy’s thumb caressing the skin near his hole, Malfoy’s face pressing into him, his hairs tinkling his skin, and he was bucking back against that heat, against Malfoy’s mouth and tongue, forgetting everything. He moaned freely, loud, his body going more pliant as Malfoy’s hands gripped his arse, forcing his tongue further inside Harry. He was going to come and he couldn’t, he had to take this, he had to, but he wasn’t strong enough, he was a hole, just a hole for Malfoy to fuck… a small, tight hole, being torn apart by that tongue. Merlin, that mouth. That filthy, terrible mouth. He felt powerless against the building pleasure, his orgasm starting to rise up, a force that could not be contained, but he had to fight it, Malfoy hadn’t allowed it, his orgasm wasn’t his, it was Malfoy’s… Malfoy’s to decide, Malfoy’s to have.

Hands were moving up his sides and coming up from behind to hold him close. Malfoy’s arms circled around him and he heard someone sob, lost, whimpering and babbling. He took some time to realise it was his own voice, that he had passed the test, he hadn’t come with Malfoy’s tongue inside him, he had been good. Malfoy was whispering something on his ear, soft words, his lips brushing on his neck, but he couldn’t hear it, he just felt Malfoy’s hands rubbing circles over his chest, so gentle.

The blindfold was dampened. His eyes felt warm and wet. Malfoy had fucked him until he cried and was now holding him like they were all alone, like they were lovers, like they had all the time in the world and not just one night.

‘You did so good, Harry…’

Harry wanted to stay like that forever, his cock hard, Malfoy pressed against his pained back and arse, Malfoy’s arms around him, Malfoy’s voice on his ear.

‘You’re so amazing, the most beautiful slut I’ve ever seen in my life.’

He caught the words but took longer to catch their meaning. It seemed different from any praise he’d had. This was Malfoy, calling him good and beautiful. This was his ex-childhood nemesis, holding him like a lover, taking him down to an underworld of pain and shameless pleasure and he had never known he wanted this so much. His body was throbbing in every point of connection with Malfoy’s. He realised just then that Malfoy was still hard too. He pressed back into Malfoy and this time Malfoy let him. They stood like that for some time, Harry feeling the pressure from Malfoy’s cock against his arse. He wished that Malfoy was naked, that he could feel his cock properly, his whole body, that he would be allowed to touch.

He was barely aware of Malfoy moving to release the restraints on his ankles and then coming up to do the same on his wrists. Was it over then? The sobs were rising on his throat and he didn’t want to, he didn’t mean to cry, he had loved every second of it and if Malfoy said it was over he had to accept that. Maybe Malfoy already had what he wanted from him, maybe this was exactly what he’d meant from the beginning: to leave Harry desperate and wanting and unsatisfied, _used_. The sobs were out, as were the words.

‘No, please, I don’t want it to be over, I can take it, please… I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you Malfoy… please, let me show you.’

Malfoy held him, his hands massaging his wrists and it felt so caring, so strange. Harry was shaking, Malfoy turning him around, holding his weight against the cross. His arse hurt, but the change in position helped to relax his limbs, and so did Malfoy’s hands holding him, one on his hip, one on his back. Malfoy pressed his forehead to Harry’s.

‘You’re already pleasing me, you have no idea just how much…’ Malfoy said. The bulge in his pants came in contact with Harry’s cock. He rutted against Harry, slow and purposeful, a gasp escaping his lips. One of Malfoy’s hands came up to cup Harry’s face, his lips too close to Harry’s. Just a tiny movement from one of them and they would be kissing.

‘You’re the sweetest thing I’ve had in a very long time. I’m far from done with you.’

Harry’s next sob got caught on his throat as he registered the words.

‘I’m thinking… you deserve a nice treat. For your good behaviour.’

_Oh._

‘I’m going to show you just how pleased I am.’

He pulled Harry’s arms up again, gently, binding them to the cross, leaving the ankles free. There was a long pause in which Harry felt Malfoy’s eyes raking over him. He could barely even breathe.

Malfoy’s voice came drifting over his dizzying mind.

‘I’m going to suck your cock.’

There were hands on his thighs and a warm breath over his cock. Then Malfoy took him whole inside his wet mouth.

Harry cried out, his hips snapping forward at once, his cock sinking into the tightness of Malfoy’s mouth. There was only Malfoy, his tongue licking down his length, his hand gripping the base of Harry’s cock as he sucked him down. How could Malfoy be the one kneeling on the floor, taking his cock down his throat and still be so fucking dominating? That mouth was wicked, that was the best way to put it. Harry forgot all reasoning, his moans loud and helpless in the club, a river of pleas out of his mouth, his arms thrashing against the leather. He was screaming Malfoy’s name, over and over again. Harry felt like he was the one being fucked, even as his hips set a brutal thrusting rhythm edged on by Malfoy, who was now shamelessly moaning around his cock, taking him as deep as he could go. Harry was going to come and for the feel of it, it would be a fucking brutal orgasm. His bollocks were drawn up, his whole body taut as Malfoy sucked him like he’d been thirsty for this all his life. This was madness. All this. This brutal chemistry between them, this all consuming need. Lights flashed before him, blinking white spots in his darkness, as Malfoy gagged on his cock, willingly. His throat constricted once around Harry’s cock and it was too good and too much, Harry was going to come. But he couldn’t. Malfoy had to authorize it and his mouth was currently very busy. He felt the devious smile around his cock. The bastard knew what he was doing.

 _Draco please, please._ His thoughts were jumbled, his fists clenched to the point of pain. He’d never come without permission, he was starting to panic, he couldn’t, he couldn’t, Malfoy hadn’t said yes… he couldn’t be a bad slut, he wouldn’t, he wanted to be so good for Malfoy… _fuckfuckfuckfuck._ His body tensed up in the effort to keep his orgasm at bay. He couldn’t come without permission. Wouldn’t.

‘Draco!’

His own yell rang on his ears, a desperate scream. Malfoy instantly popped his mouth out and Harry’s hips snapped forward, fucking into the air, helpless to stop. His throat was hurting and that only meant he was still screaming.

 _Oh my god, I’m going to come with him looking at me like this and I can’t even see him, but if he just said so, I would. I could come now at his command…_  

Harry felt Malfoy’s breathing on his lips.

‘What did you call me?’

Harry’s heart hammered. His head swam and his whole body was trembling from the interrupted orgasm. He fought to be able to speak, his throat closing down on him.

‘Draco. I’m sorry. Malfoy. Fuck. Please,’ he was babbling, out of his mind.

‘Shh… Draco is fine… Harry.’

Malfoy was cupping his face again, his scent strong and intoxicating, the full meaning of his words beyond Harry’s grasp. _Draco._ He felt trapped in a world filled with Draco Malfoy. His demanding voice that could be cold and sweet all at the same time, his hands so cruel and gentle, his eyes that could pin Harry down like restraints, even if he could not see them.

‘I’m going to indulge you a bit… what do you want Harry?’

He badly wanted to come. He fucking needed the release. And he had wanted to be fucked out of his mind. He had wanted so many things, so many...

‘I want to see you… Please.’

A moment’s hesitation. Draco’s hands moved to his blindfold and he took it off. Harry blinked, black spots smearing his vision. He closed his eyes shut, resting his head against the leather, waiting for it to pass. Beads of sweat and tears were trickling down his face freely and he felt too exposed without the blindfold. He blinked again, turning his head.

Draco Malfoy’s face came into view, too close to his, too real. The grey eyes bore into his. He’d seen Malfoy so many times but never up this close. And never like this. His blond hair fell over one of his eyes, obscuring it. His lips were thin, slightly parted and red. They were wet - from sucking and rimming Harry. There was a hint of a pleased smirk there, but just a hint. Like he wasn’t too sure of himself just then. Fuck. Draco Malfoy was… _gorgeous_. He was simply gorgeous.

Harry let his eyes roam freely, now that they could. As he had known, Malfoy was impeccably dressed. He wore a black suit, perfectly tailored to his body, all straight lines and nice cuts and of course it fitted him everywhere. His black shirt was open at the neck, something in between formal and mussed up, like he wanted other people to decide which version of him they wanted. Like an invitation. A provocation of sorts, as everything else in him was. Harry knew which version he liked best. Both. Both of them, this undefined state that was Malfoy, poised, seemingly collected but with spitting fire burning underneath. He looked down, feeling himself blush. He could see the bulge on Malfoy’s trousers, the long defined line of his cock. His mouth watered at the sight.

He yanked his eyes up again. Malfoy was still looking at him, eyes unreadable, shadows playing across the hard angles of his face. God, Harry wanted to kiss him. And much more. He wanted to draw all that fire out. How did he never notice Draco Malfoy was this fucking beautiful? But he _did_ notice that before. He had just chosen to ignore it. Josh had been right. Malfoy was his type. Everything in him made Harry want to succumb. The grey eyes surveyed Harry.

‘Like what you see?’ Draco asked. His tone wasn’t so assured just now, it faltered slightly. It made Harry all the more dizzy and willing to show him just how much he liked everything about him.  

‘You’re… Fuck.’

Malfoy tilted his head in interest, his hair falling to the side. Harry saw arousal in the deep grey eyes.

‘What, Harry?’

He knew, at that moment, he was screwed. His answer would be too revealing.

‘Nothing,’ he whispered. He couldn’t really say what was on his mind, without sounding like a fucking teenager with a crush. A crush on his Dom for the night. Really, that was ridiculous.

‘I thought we had been through this,’ Malfoy said. The confident smirk was there in an instant, robbing all coherent thought from Harry’s mind. ‘When I ask you a question I want an honest answer.’

Harry blushed fiercely. The truth was out before he could stop it.

‘You’re so goddamned beautiful.’

He waited for Malfoy’s mock laugh at his stupid infatuation. But Malfoy wasn’t laughing. If anything, he looked mesmerized. He hadn’t been expecting this. His eyes were a deeper shade of grey. His smirk was turning into something else, a slow smile, one Harry had never seen on him and had no idea what it meant. He was even more beautiful like this.

‘Josh did tell me I’m your type,’ he said slowly. Cautiously.

‘More than,’ Harry choked out. His throat felt so dry. He couldn’t take this closeness, this conversation that sounded too much like a confession.

‘You’re my type too,’ Draco said, that slow smile still on his face. Harry got lost in it. ‘You’ve always been my type.’

Fuck. So, he hadn’t been imagining it. The way Malfoy looked at him when they crossed paths at the Ministry. The way those grey eyes followed him on those random pub nights. The way they were now watching him, a glint in them that Harry wanted to draw all out.

‘Draco-’ it sounded more like a moan than anything. It felt so good to say it.

He wanted Draco Malfoy to spread him open and fuck him. His whole body was screaming for it, loud and clear, his hole still stretched and wet from Draco’s tongue.

Malfoy’s eyes flickered to his cock, the smirk playing again on his lips.

‘You’ve been hard for hours. Did you know that?’

If that voice had made some damage on his nerves when he couldn’t see Malfoy, now it was even worse. The voice was the perfect companion to that angular face, filled with stark contrasts. The hard lines, the unwavering eyes, that smile that could go so many different ways, that hint of unsureness so neatly hidden behind demanding words.

Something in Harry shattered, he looked down, avoiding the grey eyes, fighting the words out.

‘I want you,’ he whispered.

The silence felt electrified. Malfoy pressed closer, his bulge rubbing against Harry’s cock.

‘What did you say?’

Harry knew he had heard him. He just wanted Harry to say it again. Out loud. Now that he wasn’t blindfolded, he couldn’t admit he wanted to be fucked by Draco Malfoy. Everything felt more real like this, like he couldn’t hide from his own deepest desires, like Malfoy could see through him.

‘I want you. Want you to…’ he swallowed around the words. ‘Fuck me.’

He didn’t look up, eyes fixed on Draco’s silver cuff buttons, glittering under the lights of the club. He refused to be aware of his surroundings - because if he did, if he saw the men watching them, if he saw Josh, he would be unable to go on.

Draco chuckled. His hand came up to Harry’s jaw and forced it up. Harry was faced with hungry grey eyes on his, and he burned, heart frantic on his chest. Those eyes made anything worthy.

They stared at each other silently.

‘Ask nicely,’ Malfoy drawled, and his lips curled up into a teasing smile.

‘Please, fuck me,’ Harry blurted out, cheeks flaming up. ‘Fuck me, Draco. I want you.’

The grey eyes glinted, Harry gulped.

‘No,’ Draco said, eyes watching intently.

Harry was about to whimper, or cry, or go crazy, maybe all at the same time.

‘Please, Draco… make me yours… fuck me.’

It was only a whisper. Draco revelled in it, his lips parted in a gasp, his eyes on fire. For this hint of nearly uncontrolled fire, Harry would beg all night.

‘Fuck me,’ he said again. It sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care. Draco’s reaction was everything, his face torn between arousal and control, a battle taking place there and Harry so wanted to see which side would win. If there would be any winners at all.

Draco leaned in closer, his breath hitching on Harry’s neck and Harry tilted his head, offering his neck.

‘Fuck me,’ he murmured. He heard Malfoy suck in a hard breath. ‘Draco, please, fuck me open… I need… I need your cock...’ Malfoy’s mouth opened over his neck and he bit down, harshly, Harry crying out at the sudden pain, but his body giving in to it almost instantaneously.

Malfoy sucked on his skin, hard and long, and the sounds he made were heaven for Harry, so his mouth kept begging, non-stop now.

‘Want your cock inside me… I want it so badly. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please…’

Draco released his neck, stepped back.

‘I’m not going to. Not _yet_ ,’ he said, eyes dark, pupils blown wide.  

He nudged Harry’s cock to the side, carelessly, like a nuisance, and came closer, his eyes darting to Harry’s nipples. He pinched them between his forefinger and thumb. Harry arched into the touch and noticed that both their breaths seemed to be out of control. He couldn’t believe he was able to have this effect on Malfoy. Calm, controlled, _untouchable_ Draco Malfoy.

Draco bent his head down and his tongue flicked over Harry’s hard nipple. He was tasting Harry. Then he turned around, walked two steps to the side table where his instruments were displayed, and he picked up the cane. Harry sucked in a breath.

Malfoy walked over, like a vision from Harry’s darkest fantasies, and without further ado, placed the tip of the cane against his nipple. There was a heartbeat in which Harry breathed in sharply, eyes wide, mouth falling open. Then Draco twisted his wrist just so and the cane twisted his nipple cruelly. There was such sweet pain that Harry cried out. And begged for more.

Malfoy kept pinching his nipples harshly, one at a time, making them hard between his fingers, then pressing the tip of the cane there, playing, twisting them mercilessly. The pain was sharp and wonderful.

‘Fuck me,’ Harry said in a small whimper.

He saw the vicious look on Malfoy’s face, satisfaction and arousal seared into his eyes.

‘Fuck me.’

The grey eyes were dark, like a gathering storm. He did it again. Just to be sure he wasn’t imagining it.

‘Fuck me, Malfoy…’

Malfoy’s jaw tensed minutely, his smirk forming thin lines on his face. Harry wouldn’t have noticed any of this if he wasn’t completely enraptured by Draco.

‘Fuck me,’ he repeated, watching the bulge on Draco’s trousers. Malfoy shifted, adjusting his trousers just so. The cane twisted again on his nipple. Harry screamed.

Fucking god, he was hungry, so fucking hungry for Malfoy. He wanted Malfoy to snap, to lose all his composure and just take Harry, brutally and completely.

‘Draco. Just… please fuck me.’

He watched in awe as Malfoy’s lips curled up, his eyes alight, his hand tensing on the cane.

‘No,’ he said. And the cane twisted over his nipple. Through the haze of it, Harry saw Draco dropping to his knees, laying the cane on the floor and looking up.

‘I want you to look at me while I suck you off. You can’t close your eyes or look away. You ready?’

 _No._ He wasn’t ready for the vision of Draco Malfoy down on his knees in front of him. He’d never be, but instead his words were:

‘Fuck. Okay, Draco.’

Malfoy’s lips brushed over the tip of Harry’s cock, warm. Gentle. His hips snapped forward instantly. Draco opened his mouth around his cock, swirling his tongue around the head, then going down, eyes not leaving Harry’s. For the first time they looked unguarded, wanting. Harry drowned in them as his cock was swallowed by Draco. His body was slick with sweat and need, pliant under Draco, his cock disappearing inside that mouth, his mind empty of all coherent thought.

He stopped begging, he stopped wishing he could come, he just let Draco use him, drink him down, tease him beyond desperation. Draco controlled their pace, slow and maddening, his hands caressing Harry’s thighs, then his nails bit into his skin there and the pain mingled with the pleasure, sweetly. Draco was the perfect picture of someone who loved sucking cock and would gladly be at it for hours.

Harry never looked away, trapped by the vision of Draco sucking him off, his cheeks hollowing, his eyes burning through Harry as if he wanted to imprint himself on Harry’s mind, beyond this night, probably forever.

Draco gripped the base of Harry’s cock and stood back, his mouth releasing Harry’s cock with a pop. He looked unkempt, his hair a bit disheveled, his breath heaving. Harry wished he could bury his hands in that hair and mess it up properly.  

Draco spoke softly against his length.

‘The next time my mouth touches your cock, I want you to come.’

Harry didn’t even had time to think on it, to fully grasp it.

He was coming into Draco Malfoy’s mouth the second those lips latched around his cock. His mouth opened in a deep silent cry. He wasn’t surprised with the fact that his voice was gone. His body jerked violently, his arms shuddered against the restraints. Draco’s fingers gripped him hard and Harry was coming, eyes shot open, his body taut, his cock hitting the back of Draco’s throat, spunk shooting out of him. Draco drank him down, eyes drifting closed, like he was in another world entirely, a world made of Harry’s taste. And Harry’s whole world was Draco and the mouth around his cock, drinking him down to the last drop, taking everything he was.

He came back to it with Draco kissing along his hipbone, his every touch a torture Harry wanted never to end. He watched as Draco licked his own lips, and then as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up, his hands climbing up Harry’s chest.

‘You taste so fucking good,’ he said, his hand coming up behind Harry’s neck and idly rubbing circles there. Harry was shivering. From the touch, from the words. From the fucking mind-blown orgasm he’d just had. Draco liked his taste.

‘What do you want, Harry?’

Harry was shy and awkward all of a sudden, his body drained, his heart wanting. He looked at Draco’s lips. They were just there, so close.

‘I… I want… Kiss me, please,’ he blurted out.

His face was burning with embarrassment. He usually begged to be fucked, sucked, spanked. But not this. Josh was the only man he usually kissed and inside the club he’d never wanted other men to kiss him. Until now. He was desperate for Draco’s mouth on his, desperate to know what it was like to be kissed by those lips that had been rimming him, sucking him, talking dirty to him, ordering him around, he wanted to know if they were demanding also on his mouth, he wanted that vicious tongue breaching him, leaving no place inside him untouched.

‘Of all the things, what you want is for me to kiss you?’ Draco’s voice was hoarse, Harry felt a tingle of irony in it, but the irony was drowning in surprise and want. And Draco wasn’t able to hide it. His body flared up again, drawn to Malfoy’s.

‘Yes. Please.’

‘Is that what you want?’

‘Yes.’

‘A kiss. From me?’

‘Yes, Draco.’

‘Just one?’

 _One will never be enough,_ he thought suddenly.

‘Whatever you think I deserve,’ he whispered.

He couldn’t believe he was fucking begging for a kiss from Draco Malfoy and he couldn’t believe how hot that was, nor could he believe the effect that was having on Draco. They were teasing each other over a fucking kiss, after Harry had been cropped, caned, rimmed and sucked, and it seemed like this was _it_. The most powerful intimate thing he’d ever begged for.

‘Please Draco…’

‘No.’

A slow devious teasing smile knocked all the breath out of Harry. He couldn’t take it.

‘Look at me, Harry. Did I say you could look away?’ The loving hand behind his neck was tight over his throat, hard, pressing, Malfoy’s fingers slowly suffocating him.

Harry let his head fall back against the leather, not fighting it, sinking into it. Fuck. Josh had really been thorough in telling Draco his every kink. He was going to drown in those grey eyes.

‘Draco… please… please…’ he fought to speak, voice coming in cut rasps, all the air about to leave him. He blinked, his eyes wet, white spots on his vision. Malfoy was breathing heavily, like he was the one fighting for air. The hand on his throat released the grip, and Harry coughed, his body shuddering, Malfoy pressed against him, that hand, that hand going down, moving between them, but to not to touch Harry, no. Instead, Malfoy unbuckled his belt, opened his fly, no hurry in his movements, only a relentless determination in them.

Nothing could have stopped Harry from staring - just an order from Draco and he was relieved he’d received no such order. His mouth fell open, as he watched Malfoy’s long fingers take out his cock and wrap around it. It was long, thick and beautiful, the tip wet.

‘I want you to watch me while I fuck you open. You’re not allowed to move or come. Or kiss me,’ Malfoy looked up at him. His smile was cruel and Harry revelled in it, his whole body coming awake again, like he’d been jolted back to life.

‘Yes,’ he wanted to scream the answer, but it came out as a gasp.

Draco came up to Harry, one hand on his cock, the other coming to rest on Harry’s hip.

‘Do you think you can take this?’

It wasn’t a provocation, Harry realised. It was an honest question, one that showed care. He’d been cleaned and rimmed, but he knew it was going to hurt. No matter, because he liked it, he liked it a bit rough, a little on the side of painful, and he knew Draco would be careful. The thought made something twist inside Harry, something he did not want to be feeling because it really complicated things. _Even more._

‘I want to,’ he said, heat spreading up his neck. ‘Maybe with lots of lube and… go slow at first, please?’

Draco nodded. He stepped back and used the hand crank on the cross to tilt it back. Harry let his head fall back, breathing deeply, adjusting to the sensation of being nearly horizontal, after hours standing up.

Malfoy placed his legs on the leather, parting them to his will. Harry turned his head to the side, smelling the leather. It was slick with his sweat, after all he’d been strapped there for what looked like hours. He felt completely exposed like this, to everyone watching, but especially to Malfoy. This way, Malfoy could fuck him better, not having to worry about lifting his weight and for Harry it would be more comfortable too. Instead of feeling the urge to hide, he felt that this was right. This was what he wanted all along. To be spread out for Malfoy to use him.  

He wasn’t wearing his glasses so everything farther than Draco was blurry. There were figures watching them, and some people on the sofas farther back. Josh was one of them. Harry hoped he was enjoying himself, getting off on this. He saw Draco adjusting the straps on his hands again, checking his fingers’ response. Then he turned to the side table and came back with a bottle of lube. The grey eyes were suddenly unguarded.

For a moment, they weren’t Dom’s eyes, they were just Draco’s.

‘I want you to tell me to stop if you need to,’ Malfoy said. ‘And I want to know if it hurts when it’s not supposed to,’ he swallowed. He looked gorgeous and unhinged, his hair falling over one of his eyes, his cheeks tinged a soft red. ‘Can you do that for me?’

The something that was twisting inside Harry stuttered at this, wanting to break free, to make itself visible. He wasn’t a sub at that moment, he was just Harry. He knew then that Draco wanted this as much as he did. He was about to be fucked by Draco Malfoy, and he did not see any of this coming, not in a million years.

‘Yes, Draco. I’ll do that,’  Harry took another deep breath and felt himself falling right into it again, going down.

Malfoy’s eyes changed again, becoming grey like steel, burning through him, pressing him down on the leather, his mouth twisting again into that smirk that just made Harry want to comply.

Draco opened the bottle of lube and stood between Harry’s parted legs. He slickened his cock, his hand slow, purposeful, his lips parting. How could Malfoy be like this? How could he be the perfect torment and the perfect lover? How could he be everything Harry never even knew he’d wanted?

Draco placed the lube on his back pocket and lowered his trousers to a more comfortable position. Everything he was doing was simple and natural, but it was all building up for the moment when his cock would be opening Harry up and tearing him apart. Harry lifted his head to be able to watch the movement of Draco’s hand over his shaft. Draco looked so good like this, so in control of his own pleasure, so assured. His chest heaving, his hand slow on his cock, his eyes on Harry. God, Harry wanted to sink down on that cock, he wanted to be fucked into the leather - and he was going to be.

Draco’s other hand trailed up Harry’s thigh. He leaned over and forced Harry to bend his knees, lifting his legs up. Harry groaned at the feel of Draco’s cock finally rubbing against his own. He wasn’t hard, but he would be, sooner than later. He already felt his cock responding to the contact, swelling slowly. Draco pressed his palm against both their cocks and Harry fought to not arch back into the touch. Malfoy had forbidden him to move. He trembled when Malfoy’s teeth bit on his nipple. They were so close, still not close enough.

‘Please… let me wrap my legs around you… please…’

Draco lifted his head up, surveyed him, silent. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He nodded, curtly, and at once Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist, arching closer to him. Now his hole was gaping open, waiting for Draco to fill it. Draco brushed the tip of his cock against it and Harry held his breath. He’d had several men fucking him, why was he feeling like this was a first time of sorts?

Draco dragged his cock along his crease, breath stuttering quite suddenly. His eyes glinted in the light of the club and what Harry saw there eased the knot in the pit of his stomach. Draco was going to take him apart, carefully and brutally, just like Harry liked. Just like they _both_ liked. His hole clenched and unclenched experimentally, expectant. He wanted to be filled, he wanted Draco to reach deep into him and make him forget that there was a world beyond this. Draco pushed through.

‘Fuck.’

Harry thought he’d imagined it, but Draco said it again, as the tip of his cock breached his hole. Harry’s whole body tensed at the intrusion, sweat breaking on his temple, and he forced himself to relax around the cock he wanted so badly inside him. He breathed in deeply, concentrating on the feeling of Draco’s fingers running up and down his leg, soothing him. So gentle… Harry looked at Draco, searching his eyes. Draco seemed about to ask something but Harry stopped him.

‘More. Please.’

The smirk flickered over Draco’s lips and he moved forward, slow and purposeful. This time he did not stop, he kept going, watching Harry all the while, pressing through. Harry had had bigger cocks inside him and usually they were a disappointment. It wasn’t about the size, it was about what you did with it, and Draco knew what he was doing, he kept going in one continuous motion, letting Harry adjust to stretch and burn. Harry did not look away from Draco, as he kept breathing deep, his muscles tensing and relaxing, waiting for the moment the pain would recede and shift, pleasure burning him and tangling with the pain.

‘All of it, please,’ he whispered. Malfoy’s eyes were wide, but he moved, pressing into Harry even when he found resistance and then he was fully seated, his heavy bullocks nudged against Harry’s arse.

Harry realised he’d closed his eyes to better take it. He opened them. Draco looked completely wrecked, his hair plastered to his face, eyes dark-grey, sweat trickling on his forehead - he looked more beautiful than ever. Harry felt like he would burst the minute Draco moved inside him.

‘I’m going to fuck you now,’ Draco said. And then he moved.

The first thrust of his hips still caught Harry by surprise. His body convulsed around Draco, his arms tensed on the restraints as he tried to push back into the feeling. He wasn’t ready for this, for the intense response of his body. His thighs tensed around Draco, pulling him close, as Draco thrust into him, slow but steady, like he knew exactly what Harry needed. Harry heard himself scream when another thrust hit his prostate and he jerked, forced down by Draco’s hands, one on his leg, keeping it up, the other on his chest, pressing down.

‘Fuck, Potter, I knew your arse would be like this…’

Draco was speaking over him, his voice uneven, as he thrust again inside Harry, breaking away any resistance he might had. Harry stopped thinking, his hole clenching and releasing around Draco’s cock, and he was being filled up so good he wanted to cry. He let Draco have his way with him, his every thrust taking him apart.

‘I love your arse,’ Draco grunted, voice breaking in a low moan. He’d stopped being slow and careful, and Harry could not look away from his face, contorted in pleasure, his teeth biting on his lower lip. He looked blissed-out, and he looked like that because he was inside Harry.

‘I knew I would love it... I can’t believe you’re letting me have it.’

Harry could not breathe, could not think, his heart hammering on his throat, his body taut and he was hard again, his cock pressing against Draco’s stomach, needy and properly ignored, as Draco kept drilling into him, fast, hips snapping against his arse, sending jolts of pain and pleasure all over him. Draco Malfoy’s fuck was relentless. Harry screamed, feeling Draco’s cock drag inside him, battering at his prostate.

‘I’m going to, I can’t-’

Draco grabbed Harry’s hair harshly, pulling his head back. His eyes were a storm Harry drowned in.

‘Yes, you can, Harry,’ Draco said.

He stopped moving, his cock inside Harry.

‘You will, for me. I know you will take it and take it, until you can’t anymore,’ the look on Draco’s face was vicious and proud, his cock unmoving inside Harry. ‘And then I’m going to make you come all over yourself, and you’ll scream so loud you'll make every fucking cock in this room harder.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Harry tensed up, the words almost making him come on the spot. But he knew he would take it, he knew it. He would, because Draco was everything on his mind, on his body, on his heart.

‘You’re allowed to move from now on. But you still can’t kiss me,’ Draco added.

Harry nodded frantically. He would take what he could have. It would never be enough. He hitched his hips up, Draco driving into him, fast and hard, and the change in angle made everything better and all the more impossible. He bucked against Draco, using his thighs to bring his body closer to Draco’s, his cock dragging against Draco’s clothes. It was a torment, but so worthy, because Draco grunted loud on his ear, and he clenched his jaw. Then Draco lost it, his hips snapped, his mouth climbed up Harry’s throat, biting and kissing and moaning, and Harry felt devoured, his body wrecked, Draco pounding him.  

Harry was trapped under Draco’s body and it felt like heaven and hell all wrapped into one. He lifted his hips up, Draco’s cock sliding deeper inside.

‘You tease…’ Draco growled.

‘You said I could move…’ Harry whispered and moved his hips just so, watching Draco bite in a gasp. He loved this Draco that was losing control inside him, loved to be the reason for it. He usually wasn’t like this, he was obedient, but teasing Draco, provoking him, had always been their thing… he couldn’t avoid it.

‘I want to be so good for you, Draco… fill me up,’ he hitched his hips up again, and Draco grunted against him. Harry couldn’t believe what he was doing or saying. He wanted to be filled with Draco, stuffed with him everywhere.

‘Fuck me open, Draco...  I’ll take you. All of you.’

Then, with no warning, Draco pulled him up by his hair, a fierce look on his face and kissed him.

Harry lost it. His mouth opened to be taken over by Draco’s tongue and he felt he could die, he had never tasted something like that, the only reason he wasn’t falling in a heap on the floor was because he was impaled on Draco’s cock, his wrists still restrained, his body trapped under Draco’s, because he was on free fall inside that mouth. And Draco tasted like coming home and he didn’t know why. Harry moaned inside Draco’s mouth, lost to the world, panting loud, as Draco’s cock fucked into him and his mouth almost ate him alive.

‘Come for me, Harry,’ Draco’s voice was barely a whisper, but it reached inside Harry and liberated the last restraint on his will.

He came screaming inside Draco’s mouth, his spunk shooting between them, Draco fucking into him so deep he felt like he was being split in two. His come was splattering his own chest, Draco’s mouth crashing over his lips, biting on them viciously, and Draco was still thrusting inside him.

Draco grabbed his hair in a tight grip and then he bit so hard at his neck that Harry stopped seeing, he was almost fainting and Draco grunted and came inside him, drilling into him, Harry’s hole clenching hard around his cock, seemingly trying to suck Draco in. His body was pliable and abused and drunk on pain and pleasure, and his hole was dripping with Draco’s come, hot and wet.

He was leaning against the cross, his arms free of the restraints, Draco holding him close, arms wrapped around Harry, so careful. Draco was using a wet cloth to clean his chest, slowly and gently. He did not remember Draco moving away from him, but his hole felt empty. Every place on Harry’s body hurt and throbbed and he loved it. Draco caressed his arms, over and over, warming them up, making sure he was fine and he was, he truly was, even if tomorrow he would be sleeping this off the whole day.

Draco was speaking against his mouth.

‘You did so good, Harry… so, so good…’

He felt tears welling up on his eyes at the words, his body melting into Draco’s. His hands tightened on Draco’s arms. They were lean and strong. He was so glad he could finally touch them.

‘Do you want to be kissed, Harry?’

What? He was confused. He’d thought he’d had his luck. One kiss.

He looked at Draco, the grey eyes were so close. There was something welling up in them, some emotion.

‘That was fucking, Harry. Do you want me to really kiss you?’ he asked softly.  

_Yes. Yes._

He wasn't able to answer with words, but Draco reached behind his neck and tugged him closer. Harry sobbed, he was a mess, he didn’t expect Draco to ever want to kiss him now, while he was babbling, sweaty, tears streaming down his face. But Draco did.

And this time it was everything and nothing like the first one. Their lips brushed slowly, then Draco coaxed his mouth open. Harry’s lips parted, a sob, a moan, a pitiful little sound escaping his throat and Draco plunged inside his mouth, carefully, deeply, his tongue running over Harry’s lips, his teeth nipping, his fingers tangling in Harry’s hair.

Harry’s arms came up freely around Draco’s neck, pulling him closer and he forgot everything. He forgot about the War and the night terrors he still had, he forgot about his daily routine of fighting evil, he forgot about the club, the late nights at bars, the dates gone wrong, the feeling that his life was going nowhere and was always more of the same, day after day, until he was driven under by someone, the only meaningful part of his weeks. But he also forgot about those someones, those other nights. There was only Draco’s taste, mingled with his own. A long moan was coming out of his mouth into Draco’s, he felt drunk on Draco’s taste and scent and his tongue dared out of his mouth, searching Draco’s. He was allowed in.

Draco sucked his tongue in. Then Harry heard it. A gentle, desperate little moan. Not his, _Draco’s_. Draco broke the kiss, panting, looking suddenly lost.

‘You drive me mad,’ he whispered, and it was like a confession, really, meant only for Harry’s ears.

‘I thought I was the only one…’ Harry said, but he didn’t even finish that sentence, because Draco was taking his mouth again and he was letting Harry inside, his fingers catching on Harry’s hair, hurting, easing.

Harry had never been kissed like that, like he was about to die and Draco was a lifeline. But he wasn’t the only one. Draco looked lost in it too, his hands tugging at Harry’s hair, and face and neck, too intimate, too close, too… lovingly. Harry tangled his hands on the blond hair, marvelling at how soft it was, his fingers rubbing against Draco’s scalp.

Draco was muttering against his face, kissing along his jaw.

‘You are so beautiful, Harry… I loved everything.’

Harry dragged his hands over Draco’s back, one of his hands searching wildly under his shirt, and finally he was touching Draco’s skin. They were kissing again, slow and desperate. He was falling inside Draco’s mouth, falling falling falling and it was like flying and falling at the same time and fuck… it couldn’t be. He was _falling_ for Draco Malfoy.

He didn’t know how long that kiss lasted. Long enough for him to be sure. Not nearly enough for what he wanted. Draco was half-carrying him, away from the cross, his arms holding Harry safely.

Harry let his head fall on the crook of his neck and inhaled, not wanting to acknowledge the presence of anyone else in the room just yet. He wanted Draco’s scent on him forever. He wished he didn’t have to let go. He closed his eyes.

Draco was laying him down on one of the sofas, adjusting the cushions under him, the soft fabric brushing against his abused skin. It hurt in all the right ways, like Draco had done.

Harry was falling asleep, too exhausted to realise what was even happening. He felt another pair of hands on him. Josh’s. He heard him speak to Draco, voices low and he didn’t get the words. Draco’s hand was brushing over his leg, gentle, Josh was softly thumbing his wrists, as they kept talking. He was so tired he couldn’t get anything of the conversation, he couldn’t even manage to open his eyes, he just wanted their hands to not leave him. This was the moment when he became fully Josh’s again. He whimpered weakly, as Josh nuzzled him against his chest. His heart was beating loudly.

‘Did you… did you like it, Josh? Was I good?’ his voice came out in a rasp. He’d never asked this. Not like this anyway. He’d almost forgotten all about Josh during the play, he felt guilty and couldn’t process it, his mind was racing. He let his head fall against Josh’s chest, his hand tightening on his shirt.

‘Baby, I loved it…’ Josh said, whispering in his ear, his hand brushing Harry’s hair back. ‘You were so, so good. So beautiful. God, you both were, you had the attention of everyone in this room. I bet next time there’ll be a line of men willing to spank you.’

Josh laughed, his chest rumbling, his voice sweet against Harry’s neck. He felt relief washing over him, his mouth searched for Josh’s and they kissed, slowly, gently. The kiss sealed the night, it signaled the moment when he became Josh’s. Everything was fine. But Harry was still terrified. He’d never been taken like this.

It seemed like a long time before he could even think or remember his own name… he only did because someone was breathing it gently on his ear… Josh? Josh’s hands were on his back, applying salve and easing his pain, but tears were welling up on Harry’s eyes.

‘Don’t, Josh. Don’t heal… I don’t-’

He had Draco’s marks all over him, on his neck, and back, and thighs and he wanted them there. He wanted to see the bruises there on the next day. He didn’t want to be healed. He wanted to feel Draco on him. When he moved, every time he walked, he wanted to feel him. On his skin, inside him.

He realised he couldn’t feel Draco’s hand on his leg anymore… did he leave? Did he not like it? Wasn’t he happy with Harry? Wasn’t Harry good enough? Maybe he’d had better… a man like him, he could have anyone. Harry did not want to cry but he couldn’t reel it in, his whole body was stretched beyond belief, his emotions wrecked.

He opened his eyes briefly, Josh’s face swam into view.

‘Where’s Draco? Draco…’

‘Shh… love, he’s right there. He’s just giving us some space.’

He closed his eyes again, unable to keep them open. Josh was kissing his temple.

‘Draco… I want…’ he was babbling. What if this never happened again? What if he never got Draco again? He couldn’t bear the thought. His heart was hammering inside him.

‘I’m here, Harry…’

Harry trembled at the sound of his name and that voice. He couldn’t move, the only thing he could feel was the gentle caress of Draco’s hands on his left leg, up and down, soothing, so gentle after all the pain, almost caring…

He turned towards the sound of Draco’s voice.

‘Did I please you?’ he asked, his voice barely a whisper. ‘Was I good enough for you?’

He heard Draco let out a long breath, his hand stilling over his thigh, warm. He forced himself to open his eyes.

Draco was there, so close. His eyes looked like rain. Harry had never known they were so beautiful. He’d never known there were so many gradients of grey in the world. He wanted them on him like that forever. Some unknown emotion was pressing on them, just under the surface. Draco was fighting himself on something. Fear and doubt engulfed Harry. Maybe he was just going to tell Harry this was a one time only thing. Like all the other ones. He’d never cared before.

‘Harry…’ Draco swallowed, shadows playing across his face. ‘You were… so good. More than. You were everything. The best I’ve ever had,’ his hands were as gentle now as they’d been strong, demanding and cruel before.

Even through the haze on his mind, Harry could sense that there was something Draco wasn’t telling him.

‘Draco?’

‘Josh is going to take you home, okay Harry? He’s going to take care of you.’

Draco was leaning down and pressing gentle kisses on his forehead, down his nose, cheeks, and neck and Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried not to cry. _Don’t let go, please, don’t let go of me…_

 _‘_ He knows what’s best for you, Harry… you need rest, and healing, and he’s going to give you that, and hold you all night long, you’ll be safe. You were wonderful tonight. More than I could have hoped for.’

Even though those were words he was dying to hear, it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want those hands to leave him. Draco wasn’t telling him everything. He was holding back. After all they had done that night, he was holding back on something.

‘Will you? Will we?...’

Draco’s eyes darted to Josh, sitting on the sofa next to them, his hand caressing Harry’s leg.

‘If Josh wants. If you want. It will.’

‘I want…’

But he didn’t even know how to end that sentence. What he wanted right now was for Draco to stop time and stay. What he wanted right now was to know if Draco felt like his world had been shaken and torn and turned upside down. Because Harry’s had and he didn't know how to put it back together. How to make it the way it was before. Before this.

Draco kissed his forehead, his lips warm, brushing gently against the scar and Harry closed his eyes against the welling emotion. Draco Malfoy was kissing his scar. The scar he’d insulted all of their lives.

Harry was drowning, so tired, his body on shutdown, and Draco’s touch was everything… Draco was still his whole world… it felt wrong to say goodbye. He closed his eyes just for a minute. When he opened them, he was alone with Josh.  

That night, like all the others before, Josh took Harry home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the took FOREVER, but here it is! This is my last Drarry fic for the foreseeable future. I spent more than six months writing this chapter, so that I could give myself and you the very best of what I can write. I edited the first chapter - it's the same story, but it needed some fixing here and there, so if you want, go back and read it from the top.
> 
> Please read the tags I added for this chapter. This bit might have kinks that are not for everyone's liking!
> 
> All the people who commented on the first chapter... Your comments are *the reason* this second and last chapter exists. Without that, I'd have given up and left it as it was. I thought I would be unable to surpass what I did on the first, and you made me press through. Your excitement about this BDSM love story is what kept me believing in myself, is what made me able to get Draco and Harry to the happy ending they deserve. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to my two wonderful betas:  
> @ratherbehere, you're going to make an amazing editor for sure. This was a rollercoaster, your help was invaluable. Thank you for all your inputs, your honesty, your difficult questions, your thoroughness, you long emails. You kept me focused and sharp during all this months.  
> @isleen_, thank you for all the brainstorming, your several readings, your support. You kept me writing and you kept me hopeful.
> 
> And finally, @chibaken. This story is for you. Your passion for this story got me back to writing it. The fact that you made a rec of it on your Tumblr brought me so many new readers. Since we're apparently drarry soulmates (as in my kink is your kink and your kink is my kink), I really hope you love the conclusion of this story. Million thanks for all your amazing comments and general sweetness. 
> 
> Thank you also @Faylinn for your support in all my stories. Your delight in this one means a lot to me. 
> 
> I'll shut up now. Welcome to Draco's POV.

‘I saw you watching. Again.’

 _So much for leaving unnoticed_ , Draco thought, unnerved.

The irritation he felt was hampered by the spark of adrenaline - more like twisted _hope_ \- that shot down his body. Fortunately, he had become quite good at hiding unwanted emotions. His hand shook minutely. Well, at least he _had been_ damned good at it. Right up until Harry Potter - green eyes a man could lose himself in; sweet fucked-out voice saying _Draco_ , like a prayer; the whole of him so perfectly _submissive_ \- until _that_ happened, that is.

Harry’s Dom, Josh, was waiting for some sort of answer on his part, and he sure wasn’t leaving before he was satisfied. The fact that Josh had followed him, when he was about to leave, opened an array of possibilities large enough for Draco to drown in; possibilities he had spent the last week - plus two very long, excruciating hours at the club,- dismissing one by one, convincing himself that they were unrealistic, downright _impossible_. Draco waited a beat, before he finally turned back to face Josh.

The lights from the club flashed over Josh’s piercing blue eyes. He had a curious smile on his face, his posture completely at ease. It made Draco all the more aware of the tension building in his shoulders. Draco actually liked Josh. He was the type of man who was completely straightforward in all his interactions. You knew from the uptake where you stood with him, which lines you could cross, which were out of bounds, which were up for debate. A part of Draco wished he could always be like that, totally transparent about his own desires. But this whole business included Harry Potter and that complicated things.

It complicated them much more than he wanted to admit.

‘Josh,’ he said, knowing his face looked impassive. He felt grateful for how easily the mask fell in place. He supposed he could count that as the most valuable skill he’d acquired during the War.

‘I was just leaving,’ he added.  

Coming back to the club had been a mistake. Just how big a mistake was yet to be seen, although he’d already found what he’d been looking for.

And he’d found it, quite literally, naked, bound, hard and kneeling beautifully on the floor.

Harry Potter really was a sight for sore eyes. An _unholy_ sight.

And Draco was as unholy as they come.

This time over, Josh hadn’t blindfolded his submissive. Draco had been faced with those unguarded green eyes: wide, pleading, bright. No glasses. Those eyes were dangerous. They’d always been Draco’s weakness. They were the thing about Potter he could not, for the life of him, help but notice or forget, the thing that broke his resolve every fucking time, that made him wonder, hope, feel - a deadly combination. And because Draco knew this, he’d always kept a safe distance - from the eyes, but especially the _man_.

It was a small mercy that Potter wore glasses - at least, outside of this damned club. Namely at work, where Draco got to cross paths with him more times than was healthy for him. Draco was especially grateful for the lenses working as a sort of filter. One could pretend those eyes weren’t so deeply green, one could downplay the sheer intensity of them, especially when they were so intent on you, _only on you._ And they were always intent on Draco somehow; he refused to think on what that could mean: was Potter really _always_ looking at him, or was Draco _too_ aware of even a casual glance? Both? None? Why did he care? Why did it feel _safer_ to _not_ know the answer? The whole thing made no sense. In any case, he was relieved when those lenses caught a reflex of light and he had the much needed time to look away, save himself before it was too late.

Because, once you got a really good look at those eyes, well… You were lost.

Draco had found that out the hard way, the week before. Unfortunately for his sanity, he had taken a very long, thorough, _close_ look at them. He had let himself fall right into them. It felt like being under a very strong _Imperius_ . He felt defenseless against it, but the really weird thing was: he didn’t care. You could beat an _Imperius_ if you really wanted to. The problem was… you had to mean it. He didn’t want to resist Potter.

He’d stood on the edge that night, testing gravity, defying it, daring it.

He could jump. He could fall.

He should know better.

Gravity can’t be defied. Even with magic, it can only be fought off temporarily. In the end, it always wins.

He’d counted on his self-preservation to keep away, so he couldn’t quite logically justify why he was back at the club, one week later, _hoping_ to meet Potter again. _Hoping_ to fall, daring gravity to do its thing.

Against his better judgement, he had found a couch in the shadows and had sat there, a glass of wine in his hand, an unimpeded view to the center of the room, where Josh had placed Harry, kneeling on the floor, hands bound behind him, lights playing on his naked body, illuminating half of his face and chest. A spot of light in darkness.

It was like any other night at the club. Josh had been having fun torturing Harry’s nipples, for almost half an hour, the clamps shining brightly against Harry’s chest, sweat trickling down his skin, making Draco want to lean in and slowly lick those beads of sweat. He remembered Harry’s taste, his scent. He craved it.

Several men were watching Josh and Harry’s play, sitting on couches, standing in pairs and groups. It wouldn’t be long before one of them made an offer for Harry. The thought made Draco feel uneasy. He took a long sip of his wine, washing the feeling down.

The problem wasn’t that he knew how Harry Potter looked when he was tied up, helpless, teased to the point of desperation. Nor was it that he knew how he begged for more when he had a cock up his arse, how beautiful he was when he took it all in. Even if he looked like Draco’s every fantasy come true, only even better.

No, those were the least of his problems. The reality, that surpassed even his imagination, was much worse. Most people were protective of their feelings, most people would bolt them away and only show them to others they deeply trusted. Most people would be too afraid of getting hurt. Harry Potter _wasn’t_ most people. The most powerful wizard he knew, the Auror that he saw issuing orders about, voice firm and commanding, assured steps, had this other side to him. A darker, vulnerable, softer side... And he’d let Draco, of all people, see it.  Potter’s vulnerability felt too raw and real. Like Draco could stretch out his hand and touch it. Hold it, tease it, break it, pull it apart, make it burn, then put it gently back together again. And that was what Potter had given him. The Hero everyone knew was the same man that had gone _under -_ so deeply, hungrily, willingly _under_ \- with just one word from Draco.

After a while, Josh had moved to untie Harry. The clamps were off, Harry’s nipples red and hard. They would be so sensitive just then. Perfect to bite on.

There was a spanking leather bench close by, and Draco did not have to wonder much about Josh’s immediate plans. The lights flashed once over the beautiful line of Harry’s back. Draco thought he saw older bruises there, but it was too fast for him to be sure. His heart felt lodged in his throat, a sensation he wasn’t familiar with. He took a sip of the wine, willing the liquid to ease it down, to numb the feeling. No such luck. His eyes were fixed on the planes and curves of Harry’s body. He had the body of an Auror, of a reckless fighter. Hard, strong, marred in so many different ways, a testimony to the battles that had taken place there. But still there was a trace of fragility there… something so _willing_ to break.

Josh pulled Harry up, the muscles on his legs shifting with the movement. Draco remembered those legs wrapped tightly around him. There was a path of dark, soft hair on his thighs. He also remembered touching Harry there. It had felt strangely intimate. He usually touched his subs with instruments. He’d surprised himself when his hands had gone for Harry’s thighs like that, with no other intent than teasing. Even if he didn’t know in the end who exactly was being teased. Potter never had made things simple for him.

There were streaks of old scars, crisscrossing Harry’s chest. Probably from curses and hexes, quite different from the ones caused inside the club. Josh pulled on Harry’s hair and kissed him, open-mouthed, filthy. Harry leant against his Dom, his whole body giving up the fight, one of his hands finding the hem of Josh’s shirt. His fingers tangled in the fabric.

Draco felt his own body burning up. Like he was the one kissing Harry, that mouth opening up under his, allowing him in, that hand gripping at his clothes, feverish and needy, fingers searching under the fabric, pulling him close. Like Harry had done when they’d kissed.

He rested his back against the couch, hoping to blend in with the background. He felt torn between wanting to remain invisible, watching everything unnoticed, and _needing_ to be caught in the act of looking. He wanted to be found guilty of the crime, wanted those green eyes to look away from Josh and find him there, pinning him to that couch so he was unable to leave.

From the shadows he watched as Josh fastened Harry’s hands and ankles to the spanking bench, so that Harry was bent over the leather, his back, arse and legs completely exposed to everyone on that side of the room. A welcoming sight for sure. On the other side, Draco had been faced with those eyes, no glasses, nothing to save him from facing them. And they were looking everywhere, wildly searching the room for something. _Someone._

For a split second Draco had the crazy idea that Harry was looking for him. He crushed the thought immediately.

There was the crack of a flogger cutting the air. _Of course they’re putting on a show,_ he thought. Flogging was always the center of attention at these clubs. Draco gripped his glass as Josh arched his arm back. The flogger drove swiftly through the air, aim perfect and vicious. The first of Harry’s moans reached Draco’s ears.

Plaintive. So fucking sweet. Breaking around the edges in a whimper that Draco knew only meant Harry wanted more.

The lights shifted and caught Draco’s side of the room. And that was when Harry saw him. Just a mere glimpse, but it was enough.

Enough for Draco to feel like he was at the edge of the abyss, ready to take the fall.

Enough for him to witness the sudden change in Harry’s face.

Harry’s lips parted in a muted gasp. His pupils wide, the green in them unavoidable. Draco knew all these miniscule reactions had nothing to do with the flogger, the leather stripes curving, hitting Harry’s back at that precise moment. Even with the force of the impact, those eyes were on him, and only him, wide open and unrelenting. _Pleading_.  
  
Draco had to close his eyes abruptly. He was on freefall. Harry was moaning, helplessly now, and those broken little sounds were turning Draco on beyond reason. His hand gripped the side of the couch, his whole body tensing up with the effort to keep some sort of composure. He breathed in deeply, shutting down the sounds of the club, the slow beat of the background music, the whispers from the men commenting on the scene, the noises from other couple’s plays, but he couldn’t shut Harry out. The sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth were pure fantasy material, twisted into a reality he would never have again.  

The worst of it was that he was sure Potter, oblivious as he was, had no fucking idea what he was doing. How effortlessly his eyes could break a person, how they could take any walls head on and shatter them. No matter how much time said person had spent building them up. A face like his - that showed every range of emotion and vulnerability - could disarm you, before you even knew what hit you.

But Draco knew what had hit him, and he’d been hit hard. Hard enough to know he was screwed.

He opened his eyes. The lights had shifted and he was, thankfully, protected by shadows. The lights from the ceiling shined on Harry instead, on his skin covered with a sheen of sweat, light and darkness playing across his legs, his back, his stricken face. And he was still looking right at Draco, as if he could see him in the dark. His eyes didn’t leave much open for interpretation. They were wet, torn. So completely unguarded, open wounds exposed to the air. What they were saying was as clear as spoken word: _I want you._

Harry bit his lip hard when the next blow hit his back. Then, there came another, and another in quick succession. Josh fell into a practiced rhythm, hitting Harry’s back with steady strokes of the flogger, sending him reeling against the leather. Harry’s mouth was open in a scream that made no sound. It coursed through Draco still, burning a trail of fire under his skin.

How could a man like Harry let himself go like that? It wasn’t the submission that impressed him, no. Draco had had many submissives along the years. He’d brought several men to the pits of subspace and back again to the living world. He did it easily, for fun, for the kicks, to get himself off _while_ getting someone else off. For some of them, he didn’t even need instruments or toys, he relied solely on his commanding voice that worked wonders. He felt confident of his power in those moments, quite aware of it, of its threads, of the sheer pull of the right word at the right time. And he loved the gift of submission, he truly did. But only Harry had managed to put him high up there, nearing the stars, and still leave him hanging low on his every breath.

Like he was doing once more.

Harry’s eyes were fixed on the spot where he knew Draco was, his body stretched taut, as if defying its own limits, welcoming the pain Josh was giving him. His back was arching up as much as it could with the restraints on his wrists and ankles, clearly searching contact with the flogger. The leather cut harshly into his skin, the sound of it mingling with those little gasps coming out his mouth. All that power, so beautifully laid at another’s man’s feet. So willingly forsaken.

That night they’d had together… Draco had been completely sure Potter would say no, once he’d revealed his identity. Any other man would be discouraged at best, disgusted at worse, at the idea of being submitted to his once childhood bully. Draco had entertained the idea of not telling him who he was, of course he did. Part of him had wanted to withhold that information. Take what he wanted, what was _his_ for that night and leave before that blindfold was off. For the strict purposes of the rules established there, he would even have the _right_ to do so. He could spank Potter raw, then have his arse, make him come under his mouth or empty himself pounding him, then leave. Aftercare wasn’t even his job - Josh was in charge of that. It would be so easy… And still he couldn’t do it. Informed consent was everything in a play. If he lost that, he would lose all his hard earned self-respect. The only damned thing he had left.

He’d gone through the negotiation with Josh entertaining the thought that he could have Harry, knowing in the end Potter would refuse it. But then, something else he hadn’t counted on had happened: Josh had allowed him to break one of his rules.

_‘It’s all fine by me,’ Draco said. He smirked, waited a beat, stretching the pleasure-pain feeling of knowing he wouldn’t have what he was going to demand. ‘But I want to be the one to decide when he comes. If he comes.’_

_He looked pointedly at Josh, who eyed him back evenly, a hint of a smile curling his lips._

_‘I’m his Dom. That’s my prerogative,’ Josh said slowly._

_‘Thought so. It’s either that or nothing at all.’_

_Josh laughed. Adrenaline coursed in Draco’s veins, raw and electric, making him heady with the force of it. Josh threw a glance in Harry’s direction, still kneeling behind him, but far enough to be unable to listen in to their conversation. Draco did not follow his line of sight. He had to keep his focus. Instead, he watched as Josh’s smile changed to something between amusement and thoughtfulness. He was considering it, then._

_‘You’re a demanding one... Let me guess, Slytherin?’_

_‘How did you know?’ Draco asked, feigning surprise, his tone dry as parchment._

_Josh chuckled._

_‘Figures,’ Josh said. He did not seem bothered by Draco’s tone. ‘He has a thing for Slytherins. My guess is he’s had a crush on someone from school. Unfulfilled, of course. I’ve tried to pry it out of him, but he refuses to tell me. That’s how I know it’s true. And probably a big deal. I guess this is how he deals with the frustration,’ he paused, then watched Draco closely for a reaction._

_Draco gave him none. Even if he knew all about dealing with unfulfilled crushes himself. He pressed on._

_‘This is my only condition. Take it or leave it.’_

_It would all be over in an instant, like a quick succession of jinx and healing spell on skin. Afterwards, there would be just a faint throbbing of pain to remember the jinx by._

_Josh’s eyes fixed on Draco. He felt scrutinized. And uncomfortable._

_‘You’re really invested,’ Josh said._

_Damned man. If he wasn’t a Ravenclaw, Draco wasn’t a Malfoy. He’d bet half the contents of his vault at Gringotts on that. Josh had probably been two or three years ahead of them at Hogwarts. But knowing this gave him a possible advantage. He just needed to demonstrate to Josh the reason behind his completely insane desire to make Harry Potter come on his hands._

_‘I only get to have him one night. Why would I go for less instead of more?’_

_Josh smiled. A spontaneous, genuine, sadistic smile. Draco unwillingly stopped_ disliking _him at that point._

_‘I like the way you think,’ Josh said._

_This time, Draco knew his face did show something. Slight, perverse victory._

_‘You’ll like me better when I break him.’_

_And just like that, the deal had been sealed._

There was a sudden pained scream. The sound made Draco snap out of his reverie, even if he had been transfixed by everything that was happening right in front of his eyes. The flogger stripes hit Harry on his back, the leather biting into his skin. The force of the impact made Harry squirm on the bench, his whole body shaking, the movement allowing Draco a glance at his cock. Hard, dripping against the bench, ignored as it should be. Draco felt his mouth water at the sight. Fucking hell, he was doomed.

All his scenes had always been so simple. One-time only, uncomplicated, no feelings beyond a hard-on and a good time. His rules were crystal clear: there would be no dating afterwards and no repeat performances. When aftercare was done, so was Draco. Some of them had wanted more, of course. But he’d never returned the feelings. For him, there was nothing romantic about any of it.

Trust Potter to turn the world around again, in his usual uncalled for way.

When that yes had come out of the fucking blue and stayed unequivocal all through his strict questioning, Draco had felt thrown to the abyss. He had been so ready for a refusal. That precise feeling - of being so close to have what he wished for and having it yanked away, at the very last minute, by the man who had plagued his dreams and his life - that was what he was taking home with him that night. Or so he had thought.

There was a possibility that Potter had said yes as some sort of non-healthy masochistic punishment. That might be his kink, but Draco refused to have that on himself. He knew all about being fucked-up from the War, he could only wonder how much more fucked-up The Chosen One was. That was why he’d been adamant in making sure it was enthusiastic consent, that Potter wasn’t too far gone or horny to care. But everything Potter had said - and the way he said it - had left no place for doubt. His consent had been a promise, palpable: _don’t you want me?_ Draco hadn’t been ready for the rush, close to an onslaught to his every emotion, he felt at Potter’s question.

It was hard to not let it get to his head - but he’d lost that battle almost immediately. It had gotten to his head and to his cock, and way too fast. He didn’t want to say it had gotten to his heart. That would be pitiful. He prized himself on not letting that organ - or better, its most commonplace _metaphors_ \- get in the way of his interests. But there was a voice he kept shutting up inside him, that said quite clearly what he knew all along: that all his rules could never be applied to Potter.

Josh was coming up to Harry, only then pausing the flogging. Harry’s pain threshold and his physical resistance were, by far, the best Draco had ever witnessed on a submissive. Josh was lifting Harry’s face up, his hands tugging on the dark hair strands harshly, but Draco saw his pleased smile, noticed the way his other hand touched Harry’s cheek, gentle. The lights were treading on the beads of sweat crawling down Harry’s neck. Draco so wanted to drag his nails there, to watch the skin turn red. Then he wanted to lick those marks up Harry’s neck, and bite him, on that spot of skin close to his ear, until he’d draw blood and one of those delicious, helpless whimpers.

Harry looked up at Josh, and from that angle Draco couldn’t see his expression. Only Josh’s. The Dom gave Harry a slight smile, followed by a curt nod. He then moved to release the restraints on Harry’s wrists. The change allowed Harry to hold himself up on his hands, over the bench, which he did, shaking, the muscles on his arms straining. This way, his cock was clearly visible, resting against the leather in what must be a painful friction. Potter was going to endure the flogging like this, but why would he want that?

As if answering him, Harry turned his head. With his arms free, he could adjust his position and now his eyes were again trained on the darkness surrounding Draco. Josh resumed the flogging, the first blow eliciting a low growl from Harry, his lips falling open, his legs straining to keep him up, his eyes unwavering.

There was a heavy weight sitting on Draco’s chest, making it difficult for him to breathe properly. Potter was so fucking beautiful it hurt. Draco felt those eyes piercing him, his whole body heated, throbbing, his cock inevitably half-hard. He gripped the glass like a lifeline, emptied it, and signaled the bartender for a refill, even if he knew the wine would not help him keep a clear head.

He watched as a man came up to Josh, speaking in his ear. The man wanted Harry, of course. Anyone with the smallest hint of good taste would. Josh simply shook his head, refusing the offer with a sly smile. Draco tried not to think of the satisfaction that gave him.

Moments later, he watched Josh refusing yet another man. This one was even blond, tall, lean, exuding confidence. Harry did not even turn his head to give the man a once-over. Draco lifted the glass to his lips, the dry, white wine sweet and sour on his tongue. The liquid slid down his throat and it reminded him of Harry’s come. He wanted a taste of it again. The best spunk he’d ever had. He wanted to take that cock in his mouth and make Harry forget his perfect obedience, spill every drop, unauthorized. Then he wanted to punish him for it, so, so badly.

Another man was coming up to Josh. He refused this one too. This time, Josh did not even pretend to be considering the offer. It was as if he was waiting for something else. It didn’t make any sense. They were clearly putting on a show. A show designed for _someone_.

As he thought that, Josh set the flogger aside on the table, and removed Harry’s ankles’ restraints. Draco felt his own pulse beating hard on his wrist. Josh helped Harry up, then had him kneeling on the floor again, mere feet away from where Draco was sitting, exactly like that first time.

Then Josh gagged Harry. A thin stripe of black leather, with a red circle in the center. Harry’s mouth opened obediently to accommodate it.

The lights changed again and shined on Draco. Harry’s eyes raked his face, going down to his neck, to his chest, and lower still.

Draco eased one of the buttons of his shirt open, and Harry’s eyes shot there, drawn up to his fingers, to the stretch of skin visible there. He let his legs fall open, his free hand coming down to rest against his thigh and sure enough Harry’s eyes darted there, then slowly moved to the visible bulge on Draco’s trousers. Draco felt himself grow harder under that stare.  

Harry swallowed, a trace of saliva on his lips stretched around the gag. He would make such a sight on his knees sucking Draco’s cock. Draco wanted that mouth on him and at the same time he wanted it under his own mouth, he wanted to lick it, bite on those lips and drink down the moans. And then he would fuck it. Have Harry swallow him whole. Make him gag on his prick.

Harry’s eyes were on him. Driving him skywards when he needed to stay grounded.

_Please, let me suck you._

The thought eased itself softly into Draco’s mind. The fucking bastard. What the hell was he doing, opening his mind up like that, lowering all defences?

Draco’s hand twitched over his own trapped cock and that was when he knew he’d reached his threshold.

He was reduced to a thing that wanted Harry.

Wanted to tear him apart, hurt him, fuck him good, spell him better and do it all over again. And again.

_And again._

He needed to have Harry or leave. And he couldn’t have him just once more, if he did, he would have to take him home and have him again, until the curling need inside him would think itself appeased, even if he suspected it wouldn’t be, not ever.

He’d set his glass on the table with a definite clink and had started to walk out.

But Josh had followed him, stopped him in his tracks. And was looking at him now, a defying smile on his lips. It would be infuriating if Draco didn’t feel the pressing need to listen to whatever he was going to say.

‘For a Slytherin you really are clueless.’

Draco didn’t like the idea that he might be losing the plot. It annoyed him beyond reason.

‘Look-’ he started, but Josh cut him off.

‘Let me spell it out for you. He _doesn’t_ want you to leave. The little show we were putting on? He asked me to do that. For _you_.’

Draco willed his face to look expressionless. He did not want Josh to see how much this information affected him. Deeply. It might be kind of _life_ altering.

‘It won’t do if the guest of honor leaves when the best is yet to come, don’t you think?’ Josh asked in amusement.

‘I don’t remember getting an invitation,’ Draco said stiffly, more to appear in control than because he actually cared.

Josh smiled. He clearly knew how to play this game.

‘A word to the wise is sufficient,’ he said. ‘Or in this case, a _sight_ to the wise.’

Draco was smirking back before he could stop himself.

‘Quite persuasive,’ he conceded.

‘Does that mean you’re coming?’

The double _entendre_ wasn’t lost on Draco, nor the smile Josh was giving him.

‘He’ll wait hours if need be,’ Josh added. ‘He’s a good pet as you know, but he’s been waiting for this all week. Do you really want to put him through it?’

‘All week?’

‘When Harry sets his mind to something, or _someone_ , he can be quite… _fixated_. As I’m sure you know, since you’ve known each other the longest.’

Draco stared in silence at Josh.  

‘He told you,’ he said. His voice sounded detached, mainly to put some distance between himself and the staccato rhythm of his heart.

‘Of course he did. He has nothing to hide.’

Josh wasn’t implying it, but still Draco felt something tip on his scale.

‘I don’t want to mess anything. Between you two.’

‘There’s _no_ in between us, Draco,’ Josh said. ‘We’re not in love.’

His first impulse was saying love had nothing to do with it. This was fucking. Not even that, this was tying up a man and showing him his rightful place at his feet. This was… Malfoy and Potter. Impossible. Crazy. Dreamlike.

He’d had a crush on Potter since forever. He’d taken it and filed it away, tucked in a corner of his mind, only taking it out for the occasional burst of fantasy, or late night wank, or when picking partners for his scenes: dark-haired, muscled men with clear eyes. Fuck. That was not occasional at all, was it? Draco felt his throat go dry and no sound came out.

‘Look,’ Josh said. ‘He’s totally into you, like… _seriously_ into you. He just never thought you’d want him again.’

For the first time in his life, Draco did not know what his face was showing, but it must have been quite obvious because Josh made an understanding sound.

‘Yeah, I don’t get it either. Who wouldn’t want him?’ he chuckled and shook his head. ‘Point is: I’m fine with it. He wants you. We thought you’d make an offer again, but since you didn’t… There’s more to it, but that’s for him to tell you. So… what do you say?’

Draco’s mind was on overdrive. He couldn’t quite believe this. How could someone have Harry and be so willing to let him go? But if that was what Harry wanted, how could anyone care about him and not do it? He knew he would. That was exactly what he had done last time.

‘I want him too,’ he found himself saying.

Josh laughed.

‘No kidding,’ he grinned and signaled Draco to follow him.

It felt like walking in a dream, that moment when you know it can’t be real, but everything still looks more real than your actual life when you wake up. Draco was unaware of the people surrounding them, of the flashes of lights. His vision was tunneling down to the only thing that mattered.

Harry was kneeling on the floor, his hands in position behind his back, his back straight and his neck proud, a tinge of red on his cheeks. The green eyes ignited the moment they caught sight of Draco. His lips were wet and red, the gag left his mouth wide, ready to be fucked. Draco entertained the wild thought of just coming up to him, unzip his trousers, push down his pants and shove his cock into that willing, wet hole. He’d fuck it raw and deep, until Harry was nothing but a deposit for his spunk.

‘Harry.’

The word rolled slowly against his tongue. It tasted soft, right and commanding all at the same time. Harry closed his eyes, then opened them again and looked up at Josh with a silent plea. The three of them were standing so close together, it felt like Draco was being brought into their intimate circle. Or rather that the circle was only complete because he was there.

Josh chuckled.

‘Come here baby. Let’s take this thing off of you, so you can tell us what you want.’

Josh removed the gag and Harry coughed, traces of saliva dripping down his jaw. Draco had the sudden urge to trace them with his fingers, wiping them off his face. He didn’t act on it.

Harry looked thoroughly disheveled and delicious, hair messy and perfect to be tugged at. Draco wanted to make Harry look at him. But the minute he’d touch Harry he’d be hard pressed to stop. And there was something to be said of the pleasure Draco felt in denying them both a bit longer.

‘Thank you, Josh,’ Harry said, voice a rasp.

Merlin, he was so beautifully submissive, all thank yous and sorrys when needed. So fucking obedient. It made Draco eager to make him lose all coherent speech and thought. He’d play the game until Harry was beyond crazy with need. Ready to beg and do anything for a simple pat of Draco’s hand.

Josh brushed Harry’s hair back, then pushed up a chair and sat, leaving Draco standing alone before Harry.

The green eyes finally turned on him. They started on his face, lowered to his neck, to his chest, and kept going down, burning everything in their wake. Draco felt like they were taking in every fucking detail. He knew he looked good. That most men felt lucky for a night with him. But under that stare he felt all powerful and powerless at the same time.

Harry’s eyes lingered on his hands over his belt, then on his hips, and when Draco was expecting them to lower still, they climbed up again. As if he wasn’t sure he could keep still if he did look where he _really_ wanted. His eyes were on Draco’s.

‘You came back,’ he said.

Harry’s desire was a thing of evidence between them, something beyond his hard cock, jutting before him. He lowered his eyelashes and tilted his head down. His eyes levelled with Draco’s crotch. Harry bit his lip, hard, and let out a deep breath, falling down into it, surrendering.

Just like that, Draco was soaring high, with Harry at his feet. He could take Harry right now, have him against some random wall, or bending over any surface. His hands dropped to his side. He’d never been so hard in his life.

Josh’s voice reached his ears from very far away.  

‘Harry, be a good boy and tell us why I had to say no to three perfectly good blokes. I’m sure Draco wants to hear all about it.’

Oh he did. He fucking did. Harry glanced at Josh. Draco noticed how he looked Josh straight in the eye, but when he turned back to Draco his eyes kept level with Draco’s crotch. Lovely. So Harry knew who was in charge.

‘You know… my eyes are up here,’ Draco said slowly, and Harry’s head snapped up. The green was almost dark. Harry licked his lips, swallowed. He was so fucking easy to read, Draco felt the threads of the power play coming to life around him, pulling Harry inevitably to him.

‘Josh asked you a question.’

The way Harry responded to his voice was overwhelming. He swayed on the spot, his shoulders trembled. Wild traces of magic emanated from him, raw. Draco fucking loved this brand of uncontrolled magic.

There was a sharp intake of breath. The green eyes were intent on Draco.

‘They’re not good enough,’ Harry said, and he blushed fiercely.

Draco loved this shyness of his. It showed up as easily as it broke and turned to total shamelessness.

‘Such a demanding bottom,’ Draco said and gave a short laugh. It rippled through him, like a current of power down his legs, his arms, his fingers. A dozen or so ways of making Harry confess his every fantasy came to Draco’s mind in the space of a heartbeat.

Draco turned his smirk to Josh, all the while feeling Harry’s eyes on his face. Harry wouldn't look away, only if he was told to.

‘He does have quite the standards,’ Josh said teasingly. He was leaning back on the chair, watching them in amusement. Already he was a willing spectator, leaving the center stage to Draco. _Perfect._ ‘Did you know he has a kink for pure-blood cock?’

Harry made a disconcerting sound with his throat.

‘What was that, Harry?’ Draco asked.

He leaned over slightly, but made no move to touch Harry. The air crackled between them. He felt the energy thrumming on his fingernails.

‘Is it true?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Harry whispered.

Draco felt exhilarated.

‘Tell us exactly why Josh had to refuse those other cocks, so eager for your hole.’

Harry pursed his lips, defiance in his eyes. There was something of the Gryffindor there, of the Potter he knew from school and it made Draco eager to have it. He wanted it, that scorching fire, he wanted to draw it all out. Josh seemed to notice it too.

‘Say it, Harry. Look at Draco and repeat what you told me.’

‘They’re not like you,’ Harry said through gritted teeth, eyes on Draco. ‘They can’t give me what I want,’ his voice trailed off.

Draco revelled in the helplessness of it. Harry’s eyes dared to wander as far as his lips, then to the corner of his mouth, then up to his eyes again.

‘See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?’ Josh teased again. He was giving Harry all the gentle pushes towards Draco, clearing the path for the inevitable. ‘Can’t say the same thing about your cock, though.’

Josh leaned forward and gripped Harry’s cock matter-of-factly, pumped it once, then left it. Harry shuddered, managing somehow to keep his balance and his eyes on Draco. Only his lips parted, a gasp escaping them, too close to the bulge on Draco’s trousers. What he wanted was so clear. Oh, but he was going to have to scream for it.

‘Do you know it’s been like that since he saw you?’ Josh went on, addressing Draco. ‘What is it... two hours, coming on three?’

Draco’s lips stretched into a smile. He let his eyes linger on Harry’s cock. What a pretty sight, all red and painfully hard. He was intending on keeping it like that for a very long time. When he looked up, Harry’s face was a wreck.  

‘You’re really pretty when you’re desperate for it,’ he said slowly, the truth of it hitting him full force.

He let one of his fingers trail down Harry’s neck. Even the barest of touches was like a jolt up his arm. Harry strangled a moan when Draco pulled his hand away.

‘Tell me why you had Josh refuse them.’

A split second hesitation. Another shudder. This helpless defiance was everything.  

‘I don’t want their cocks.’

Draco felt his own lips curl upwards. He was used to the effect that smile had on his submissives. How they broke under it. But Harry was taking it, drinking it in, his head tilted back and upwards, his lips open, his chest heaving. He craved it.

Draco turned to Josh.

‘A cockslut like him, refusing cock so freely given?’  he asked. A sadistic laugh bubbled in his chest. It got out a second later.  ‘I don’t buy it.’

Harry bit back a curse. If Draco wasn’t so attuned to him, he would have missed it. Draco stared down at him, an eyebrow raised inquiringly. For a moment it seemed like Harry wasn’t going to elaborate further. Then he took a deep breath. His jaw unclenched.

‘I can’t stop thinking about you.’

A rush of blood to his cock, his arms, his chest. Trust Potter to say the most pathetic thing right in the middle of a play. Trust Draco to feel on fire just from it.

‘Cute,’ he drawled, and noticed Harry’s blush at his tone and praise. ‘But that’s not all.’

Harry closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds. When he opened them, everything was out in the open.

‘I asked Josh to torture me for you.’  
The words unleashed something in Draco. His hand shot to Harry’s throat. Harry let out a broken whimper that zinged straight to Draco’s cock. His hand tightened around Harry’s neck, constricting. Harry gasped, then stopped fighting it, his body going pliant under Draco’s hands. His eyes were wide and dark, his lips wet, parted, and still he kept his posture as best as he could.

Draco leant down, their faces so close it would only take a gentle slip of gravity for their lips to brush. If they did, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He needed to keep his head. And make Harry lose his.

‘I loved your little show, Harry,’ he said, and knew his voice was warm, but with a stinging bite to it.

He flexed his fingers over Harry’s neck, easing the pressure just enough to allow Harry to speak.

‘Tell me what you want.’

Harry breathed fast. His voice was a hoarse thread of desire.

‘I want to be yours. Collar me. Put me on a leash.’

He didn’t know honesty could be a kink, but it felt much like one. Everything Harry said was like a fucking drug to Draco. Magic thrummed on his skin. A twist of his fingers would tie Harry up. Another would suffocate him. Yet another would have his hole ready and dripping. They just needed the privacy. The time. And he could have both.

‘Hand me a collar, Josh,’ Draco said, and lifted his left hand.

He hadn’t brought any of his instruments and he didn’t need them. Not with Harry anyway. But the idea of Harry completely naked but for a collar around his throat was too damn arousing.

His fingers closed around the collar Josh handed him. Plain black leather, with a steel O ring in the center, a buckle for the back, and a simple leash with a handle. It was a collar for plays, nothing special about it. Not like the one Draco had at home. He’d bought it years ago, but never used it on anyone. It was made of silver and steel. And it had an emerald green stone at the back. It sat in its beautiful velvety box, waiting. Waiting.

Under his other hand, Draco felt Harry’s pulse beating wildly. This plain collar would have to do. For now, at least.

Draco released his grip on Harry and stepped back. With an impressive control, Harry managed to stay upright, gasping, wild-eyed.

Draco’s fingers trailed over the leather. He held it in front of Harry’s face.

‘Do you know what this means?’ he asked bluntly.

Green eyes stilled on his hand holding the collar. A heartbeat of silence.

‘Means you own me,’ Harry said.

There was inexplicable tenderness in his voice, and it tugged at Draco’s chest.

‘And?’

‘No one gets to touch me without you saying so,’ Harry paused. ‘Means I don’t have a say in it.’

His eyes flicked to Draco’s face.

‘I’m your property,’ he said. ‘Yours to do with as you please.’

Draco closed his fingers over the buckle, feeling the cold metal against his skin. His whole body felt on fire, except for that point of contact.

‘What else?’

Harry swallowed.

‘Obedience. I come only if you let me, if you order me to. You already know my limits. You can have anyone fuck me, I’ll do anything for you.’

Draco turned the collar in his hands. Harry lifted his chin up, exposing his throat. Draco’s fingers brushed his neck as he pulled the strap of leather around and buckled it carefully at the back. It sat comfortably on Harry’s neck. Draco lowered himself so that his eyes were just slightly above Harry’s. His finger curled around the ring.

‘And what do you get?’

Harry let out a soft gasp.

‘I get to be your fucktoy, Draco.’

Fucking sweet Merlin. Harry paused, looking unsure.  

‘You get to use me here. Then you can...’ he hesitated, searching Draco’s face. Whatever he saw there made him decide.

‘Take me home,’ he said in a quiet rush. It was framed as a request, but there’s was no pleading to it. Draco felt those eyes luring him into a fantasy of their own, away from the club, away from everything, just the two of them.

‘Have me on your bed,’ Harry went on. ‘Or mine, anywhere you want.’

Harry paused, cheeks tinged in red.

‘If you want to, I mean,’ his next words shook. ‘I’ll be whatever you want. Whatever does it for you, whatever kink, I’ll-’

Draco tugged harshly at the ring and the stripe of leather cut into Harry’s throat. He let Harry struggle to breathe. They were so close, Draco’s breath huffed over the stubble on Harry’s cheek. He was hitting that delicious and dangerous spot where truth came with sudden clarity and no shame.

‘ _You’re_ my kink _,_ ’ he said.

Harry held his gaze for a moment, breath fast and stuttering, desire climbing up his neck, his face, his mouth. Draco eased the pressure on the collar, and Harry lowered his eyes, bent his head, in waiting.

Draco took the leash and hung it on the ring. His hand slipped down the leather, fingers curling around the handle. He took a deep breath. He tugged at the leash and Harry looked up.

‘You want to be mine?’ Draco asked softly.

‘Fuck.’ Dark green eyes flashed at him. ‘You know I do. It’s all I think about.’

‘That was a simple yes or no question,’ Draco said, letting each word drop as a warning, heat coursing through his body. ‘You’re in luck that I like you talking back to me...’

He smirked and Harry blushed harder. Draco coiled the leash around his arm, tugging Harry closer so that their lips were almost touching when he spoke.

‘You should wear this everyday,’ Draco said, the words carrying between them. His fingers trailed over the metal ring. ‘Only this.’

Truth was a sweet thing. He breathed in Harry’s slow, tender gasp.

‘Does it please you?’ Harry asked.

He yanked Harry up to a standing position, dragging him by the leash, and forcing their bodies together. He had a moment to appreciate their height difference, that made Harry tilt his head up to face him. Then he snapped hips forward with purpose, the swell of his erection grazing against Harry’s.

‘What do you think?’ he asked in a low voice. ‘I know you’re dying to touch it.’ His tone made Harry shudder. He paused, feeling their breaths evening together, synced.

‘Put your hand on my cock.’

The order had barely left his mouth, and Harry’s dutiful fingers were on the bulge in Draco’s designer trousers. They were hesitant, but just as fast all hesitation was gone. Harry was in no way inexperienced. He knew exactly how to touch Draco, with enough pressure and maddening shyness. He cupped Draco through the fabric. His hand lay there for a moment, unmoving, warm, gentle. Draco felt himself harden under it.

Harry looked up, eyes bright.

‘I’d wear it all the time for you,’ his voice had a pleading ring to it.

But his hand wasn’t pleading. It was driving Draco nearly out of his goddamn mind, fingers skimming his bollocks through layers of fabric, his palm pressing over Draco’s hard shaft, then his fingers climbed up, closing around his length. Draco didn’t bother repressing a groan.

‘I would wear it at work, under my robes. For you.’ Harry didn’t blush this time. ‘I could be waiting for you at home, only in this.’ His thumb brushed over the tip of Draco’s cock. Harry looked down at it, a hungry look in his eyes. ‘I’d get my hole ready for your cock…’ He looked up again.

All his shyness was gone, replaced by sheer nerve.

‘Would you like that, Draco?’

 _Fucking cheeky bastard._ Draco could feel the tip of his cock warm and wet. Leaking.  

‘I want to be so good for you…’ Harry curled his fingers around Draco’s cock. He gave it a gentle pull.

‘Stop,’ Draco snapped. His voice came out harsher than he meant to.

Harry withdrew his hand, but he had the hint of that half-smile tugging at his lips. Draco noticed the small dimple forming on his cheek. He couldn’t think clearly.

He let Harry drop to the floor, where Harry rushed to kneel again, arms tucked in position behind his back, the leash trailing from his neck to Draco’s hand. He really was a sight like that.

‘Let’s go to one of the private rooms,’ Draco said, finally turning to Josh.

‘Do you want me to leave you two alone?’ Josh was already up, grabbing the bag with his instruments.

Draco smiled.

‘Not yet. I’m going to need your... _services_.’

Josh laughed. It told Draco everything he wanted to know. He turned and pulled at the leash without looking back. He felt Harry scrambling to his feet.

He once again became aware of the eyes of the men around them. He had completely forgotten about them. Some had chosen to watch Draco and Harry, instead of doing their thing.

The three of them walked to the end of the room. Josh paused at the reception desk to lift a key. Draco held the leash in his hand, and didn’t look once at Harry, trailing obediently behind him, naked but for the collar. He knew every eye in that club was on Harry, on his naked body, on his perfect posture, his perfect ruddy cock. Well, too bad they weren’t going to have him. Or it.

They went up the stairs to the private rooms. Josh had gotten them one of the bigger, more comfortable ones. Perks of being a regular customer, Draco mused. He seldom used the rooms these clubs offered, for he was a shameless exhibitionist. But last time with Harry he had forgotten all about the show. Time had completely lost its meaning, the world narrowing down to the point of contact between them. He wanted all that and more.

The room was in semi darkness, two lamps in each side, lights dimmed and red toned. There was a four poster bed in the center, with a dark coverlet, and two sofas, one to the left, another to the right. A table in a corner was set with water bottles, glasses and a bowl with condoms. Since they were all wizards, they wouldn’t be needing those.

The room was adequate, even if he’d be more comfortable in his own. He had a sudden vision of Harry spread over his bed, wearing only the collar - the silver one - his arms fastened to the bedposts. It didn’t seem impossible at all.

He tugged at the leash and Harry walked in. He immediately dropped down to his knees, kneeling before the couch on the left, head bent, arms tucked behind him. Draco looked back at Josh.

Josh nodded, closed the door, then took out his wand and warded it.

‘Get comfortable,’ he said to Josh, taking a seat before Harry, leash in hand.

He took out his wand and had the glasses on the side table filling with water. Josh picked one up and drank, Draco waved his wand and lifted the other two glasses. He drank his then grabbed the other one and reached for Harry. He brought the glass to Harry’s lips and Harry drank.

Draco never rushed his scenes. He was known to be a very patient Dom, one who quite liked to take his time. He never overlooked details, like properly hydrating his submissives. Harry looked up at him, a drop of water trailing down his jaw.

‘Thank you,’ he said. Gods, but he was perfect.

Draco sent the glasses back to the table and leaned back on the couch.

What he wanted to do next took form inside his head in perfect clarity. Harry watched him expectantly.

Draco turned to Josh, sitting on the other couch.

‘I want _you_ to fuck him,’ he said with no preamble.

Harry sucked in a breath.

‘Sounds like a nice farewell,’ Josh said, lips curling in a smile. ‘But what about you?’

Draco glanced at Harry. He watched the heat climbing up his neck, the faint red covering his cheeks, his chest heaving. It was clear that he loved to be discussed like this, like he wasn’t even there and didn’t have a say in it. That was damn perfect, because Draco had a thing for making his subs go crazy with just the right words. It doubled the pleasure - saying everything he meant to do and then doing it.

‘I’m going to watch.’

Harry looked torn between arousal and disappointment. Draco ignored him. His eyes were on Josh.

‘So… ground rules,’ he said.

‘I’m up for anything within the rules we discussed the other night,’ Josh said. ‘You know Harry’s hard limits.’

‘How about yours?’

‘Have yet to find any,’ Josh replied.

‘Kinky.’

Draco pulled on the leash. Harry gasped, struggled to keep his position, kneeling before Draco, arms tucked behind him, head held high.

‘Do you have anything you want to add, Harry?’ he asked.

The green eyes drifted from his face to his crotch and then up again.

‘Will I get to suck you this time?’

Fuck, the way he said it. So sweet and shy and bold.

‘I always wanted to shut you up like that,’ Draco mused, aware of his cold tone, the hint of teasing just below the surface for Harry to catch on. ‘But you have to work for it, don't you think? All you did tonight was tease me… so why should I let you have my cock?’

Harry’s eyes lit up with something akin to a challenge. There it was again. That smile, half teasing, half shy.

‘Men love my mouth,’ he said.

Draco had no fucking doubt about that. He let his thighs spread on the couch, watching as Harry’s eyes darted to the swell under the fabric.

‘Let me show you why.’ Harry’s eyes were dark-green, eager. He looked at Josh, pleading. ‘Tell him, tell him I’m good.’

‘I don’t think there’s anything he likes better than sucking cock,’ Josh said casually. ‘And he’s quite good at it. Dedicated.’

Harry held his breath, looking at Draco. _Please let me, let me show you, please…_ Those whines inside his mind were like something out of Draco’s fantasies.

‘Then do it,’ Draco said, and purposely spread his legs more as he watched the intense change on Harry’s face, lips parting in a gasp. He looked doubtful.

‘What’re you waiting for?’ Draco asked.

He moved his hand to his crotch, fingers over the buttons of his trousers. Harry made to move closer. Draco let out a chuckle. Slowly, he crossed his legs.

‘On Josh. I have to know what I’m buying.’

Harry’s eyes darkened even more, his whole face set with purpose. He crawled over to Josh. The leash was long enough for him to reach the other man’s parted knees, but he’d have to struggle a bit to bend his head forward and suck Josh’s cock.

Harry looked back at Draco, a question in his eyes.

‘Is there a problem?’ Draco asked. ‘Perhaps you forgot how it’s done.’

Heat spread on Harry’s face, but he shook his head.

‘It’s like riding a broom,’ he whispered, a faint smile tugging on his lips.

Draco almost laughed at the comparison. Harry had always been a great flyer. More than. It was all about confidence. The sureness in his every movement. Like now. Draco watched him move closer to Josh, knees scraping on the carpeted floor. Josh spread his thighs, allowing Harry to shuffle closer between them, as he started to unbutton his jeans, then moved to unzip the rest.

‘No, that’s his job,’ Draco said.

Harry’s hands crawled over Josh’s thighs, going for the zipper.

‘Use your mouth, Harry,’ Draco said. ‘Heard it’s your best asset. So show me.’

Harry bent his head down, the collar tight on his throat, the leash stretched in a long line of tension between his neck and Draco’s holding hand. His lips parted.

‘Spread your legs, while you’re at it. Give me a nice view.’

The muscles on Harry’s legs flexed as he moved to spread his thighs as wide as the position allowed. Draco couldn’t see his hole from where he was sitting, only the curve of his arse. But he knew exactly how he tasted there. His mouth watered.

Harry reached down with his mouth over Josh’s bulge, breath stuttering. Then his teeth were on the zipper, pulling it down, slowly. Josh lifted his hips up, the swell of his cock rubbing against Harry’s nose.

Harry closed his eyes, nudging closer, the leather cutting into his neck. Draco eased the pressure on the leash and Harry let out a content sigh, then mouthed at Josh’s still covered cock. He let his lips trail down the shaft, and Josh grabbed his head and kept him there, rubbing his length against Harry’s stubbled cheek.

Harry opened his eyes and they flicked to Draco, bright.

‘Like this?’ he asked. His tongue darted out and licked over the fabric, then he placed little kisses and licks along the bulge, down Josh’s bollocks.

‘It’s a start,’ Draco uncrossed his legs, his cock straining, trapped in his trousers.

He couldn’t stop the smile on his face as Harry preened under his stare, and proceeded to suck gently on Josh’s bollocks. Josh’s pressed his hips up, his breathing clearly altered. Harry reached the hem of his pants and tugged at them with his teeth, careful and slow, pulling them down. It took three gentle pulls and Josh’s willingness lifting his hips and finally Josh’s cock jutted out, smacking Harry on the face. Harry looked from it to Draco, with a shy smile.

‘Go on then,’ Draco said, molding his tone to that of a bored Dom even if he was more aroused than he’d ever been in his life. But Harry knew. His tongue flicked at the head of Josh’s cock, then slowly down his shaft. Josh had a nice length and girth, and Harry knew that cock well, for his tongue was intently trailing down a path that had Josh panting and grabbing Harry’s hair in a painful grip.

‘Oh fuck, his mouth.’ Josh threw his head back and cursed again.

Harry kissed the tip, then sucked at the head, lips red and wet, all the while his eyes on Draco. His hands cupped Josh’s bollocks. He was so putting on a show for Draco. Draco felt his pulse quicken, his lips stretching more into his Dom smile.

‘Is that all?’

Harry swallowed Josh in one go. He breathed harshly through his nose, his throat working under the constricting collar.

‘You were born to suck cock, Harry,’ Josh said in a rush.

Harry closed his eyes in bliss, but he was still aware of Draco, of the leash connecting them. It was all in the way he sucked Josh. He was doing it for Draco, his head placed just so Draco could see everything, his legs parted as Draco ordered, his tongue working Josh so perfectly he had him lifting his hips from the couch to sink into his mouth, lips stretching around the girth.

‘I trained his gag reflex,’ Josh said, in between deep breaths, his hand on Harry’s hair, pressing him down on his cock so that his whole length was being sucked in. ‘See? He loves gagging on it,’ Josh added, and his hips pistoned up. Harry didn’t resist any of it. He let his mouth be fucked, spit trailing down his lips, over Josh’s cock, his breath harsh, his jaw slack.

At that moment, Draco knew that sucking cock was the single most important thing in the world for Harry Potter. And it was only because Draco wanted it.

‘He almost comes from it only,’ Josh added, and indeed Harry looked like he was about to, his cock hard and untouched, leaking against the couch, his hips jerking helpless.

‘Can’t control yourself with cock in your mouth?’ Draco asked, the sharp tone in his voice making Harry open his eyes. He wasn’t defiant now. He had the glazed, lost look of perfect submission, as he nodded in answer, his mouth too filled with cock to do much else.

Draco tugged sharply at the leash and Harry choked for an instant, spit dripping down his jaw, but his throat kept working around Josh’s cock.

‘You’re close,’ he said. He’d never been able to read anyone this easily.

Harry nodded feverishly, his delicious broken whimpers making Draco feel higher than a fucking kite. The idea of making Harry spill like this, without even touching him, was nearly perfect. But not enough.

‘Poor slut. Maybe I can help you... Do you mind a little of my magic on you?’

Harry _sobbed_ , then shook his head, his eyes alight with desperation.

_Anything. You can do anything to me._

Draco picked up his wand, his hand tightening around it much more than needed. He took a deep breath, and waved it. Harry snapped forwards when he felt it, a low helpless moan leaving his throat, then his eyes watered, his mouth full of Josh’s cock.

‘Did you just?...’ but Josh didn’t finish, shoving his cock deeper inside Harry’s mouth.

Harry looked up at Draco, his mouth working Josh’s cock, his eyes wet, face torn by need and arousal.

‘Just a little spell I learned… You’ll be good now, won’t you _baby_?’

Harry jerked at that final word. The spell kept his cock in a tight vice, gripping at his bollocks and making it impossible for him to come.

‘You’re so fucking gorgeous like this,’ Draco said, his voice more tender than usual, the words coming to him in sudden clarity.

With his left hand he had Harry Potter on a leash, with his right he controlled Harry’s painfully hard cock, and his words did the rest. The rush he felt was similar to those seconds immediately before orgasm.

Harry sobbed, and went down on Josh’s cock like it was the single most important thing in the world, his whole face changing into pure deliverance. Josh groaned loudly.

‘If I were you I’d finish inside his hole,’ Draco drawled, and heard Harry whimper.

Josh breathed heavily. He pulled at Harry’s hair and yanked his head back. Harry was the perfect picture of a cockslut, his mouth open for cock, his spit dripping down his lips, his jaw, his neck, over Josh’s length.

‘Yeah, I’d like that one last time,’ Josh said in a rough voice.

‘Harry,’ Draco said. Just this word was enough. Harry looked at him, wild-eyed. Draco tugged on the leash. ‘Come here.’

Harry didn’t even try to stand up. He crawled over to Draco, kneeling between his parted thighs. Draco felt himself float on that thread of desire so insane, pulling them closer, so that he knew that when they finally did touch, after all this, it would be like crashing, like a tornado meets a volcano, like two powerful spells striking in midair.

Careful not to touch Harry in any way, he leaned over and removed the leash.

‘Get on the bed,’ he said. ‘Josh is going to fuck you for me.’

There was no hesitation. Harry crawled over to the bed, climbed up, his knees red, his cock jutting hard before him. Without even asking he positioned himself in exactly the way Draco wanted him. On all fours, facing Draco, head bent low, arse up.

Green eyes looked up at him.

‘Merlin, Harry, aren’t you a sight,’ Josh said as he got up and moved behind Harry, his cock hard and slick from Harry’s mouth. He finally took off his shirt, his chest shining with sweat. His hands trailed down Harry’s back.

‘You’ll have to break him some,’ Draco said. He remembered how tight Harry was. Even after being rimmed for so long that night, he’d been like a tight vice when Draco finally entered him. God, he missed that. ‘I want your fingers up his arse. Stretch him.’

Harry stared at Draco, eyes questioning.

‘You’re not-’ he swallowed. ‘You’re not going to... fuck me?’

Draco was vaguely aware of Josh grabbing the lube from a nearby table, dripping some on two of his fingers and lifting them up to show him. He nodded his agreement, but his focus was on Harry and on his question.

‘I'm going to sit here and watch you,’ he said after a while. He twirled the wand in his hand. ‘That's what you like, isn't it? Me watching you?’

Harry’s jaw clenched, his eyes with a strange brightness to them.

‘Fuck you, Malfoy,’ he snapped, biting the words out, his defiance zinging through Draco in a bloody rush.

‘You wish,’ Draco smirked at him.

As if on cue, Harry’s cock leaked a thin flow of pre-come onto the sheets, still trapped by the spell. Draco felt an insane urge to laugh at the fact that they both got off on their shared fucked-up history. All that pent up tension could be used to make Harry Potter look exactly how he looked now, so far gone and aroused Draco was sure he’d come the second Draco’s hands went anywhere near him.

‘I would,’ Harry said. Draco didn’t know what he was talking about - his loud thoughts or his previous provocation, but he didn’t fucking care.

He set the wand on the table and let his hands drop to his thighs, watching as Josh started working Harry open with his fingers. Draco couldn’t see what he was doing, but he saw exactly what he wanted. _Harry_ bucking on the bed, his lips falling open in a gasp. Josh gripped at his hair and lifted his head up, so he would face Draco.

‘Think you can take it, Harry?’ Draco asked, seeking more of that wild defiance he loved. ‘It’s not too much for you, is it?’

‘You know I can take it.’ Harry’s eyes were bright and challenging, and he bucked back harshly, impaling himself on the fingers, head dropping on the bed, his fingers curling on the sheets. ‘Him. You. All of it.’

‘He’s almost ready,’ Josh said, sounding breathless.

‘And quite mouthy too.’

Josh chuckled. He pulled Harry up, parting his legs, putting him on display for Draco.

‘He gets like that when he's impatient for cock,’ Josh said.

‘Let's fix that problem for him, shall we?’

Josh threw Harry chest-down on the bed and he went willingly, lifting his arse up.

‘Look at me,’ Draco said, even though he didn’t have to. He’d never had a man watching him like Harry was, his eyes taking stock of everything they could, like Draco was a prize at the end of a painful trial.

For a moment, Harry looked utterly lost. He opened his mouth, but the words died there. Draco leaned back against the couch, aware of how he looked with his back straight, his expensive shirt and designer trousers, the silver snake cuffs shining on his wrists, the contrast of the black clothing against his pale skin, the smirk on his face, his perfectly shaved jaw. He wanted Harry to see him exactly like this. Poised, controlled, fucking aroused.

Harry let out a breath, like falling. Draco was barely aware of Josh, of how he had lubed his cock, climbed on the bed and then rubbed his cock between Harry’s arse cheeks. Josh waited, Draco gave him a curt nod. The tip was in, just like that.

Harry fixed Draco with those defiant eyes, a low moan barely suppressed. There was a groan from Josh, a gentle slide, his hands smoothing over Harry’s arching back, the whole of Harry’s body allowing the invasion, submitting for Draco.  

‘Beautiful,’ Draco breathed. He watched them adjusting to each other, with the easy confidence of long time lovers. Josh canted his hips back, hands on Harry’s hips and there was silence and consent in everything about Harry, in the way he let his body open, in the way he never stopped looking at Draco, not even when pain hit him, not even when Josh pushed in deeper, not even when a line formed on his damp forehead, not even when he bit his lower lip, not even when he seemed about to beg Josh to stop.

‘You’re doing so good, Harry,’ Draco said, and he didn’t mean to, it just came out.

Harry’s answer was a whimper, and his body stretching and moving to take Josh.

‘How does he feel, Josh?’

‘Fucking fantastic,’ he said, angling Harry up just so his cock could sink in deeper. Then he was fully seated inside Harry. They both stopped, awaiting instructions.

Draco took in the sight of Harry, mouth open in silence, his hard body going pliant with every moment that went by.

‘Josh is going to fuck you nice and good, just the way he knows you like,’ his voice came out soft, tender.

Harry looked at him, and there was no pain left there. Only want. Josh groaned and sank into him again, slow and deep. Harry’s whole body shook.

‘I know what he likes alright…’ Josh said in a rush. ‘This is exactly what he likes… _you_ watching him.’

It was as if the words unleashed something tucked in deep. Harry arched his back, Josh’s hands coming up to hold him, back against chest. Harry moaned then, raw and careless. His eyes dropped to Draco’s crotch and only then did Draco realise his hands had moved there, he was touching himself, unaware.

‘You're going to behave for me, aren't you Harry?’ he said, voice strained. His fingers trailed over his still covered shaft. It was like submitting himself to torture. ‘Get your arse filled up for me. Like that.’

Harry moaned freely, something in his control loosening up, his eyes trained on the movement of Draco’s hands.

Draco took his sweet time opening his trousers. He unbuckled the belt, then let the buttons on his fly slip open. He pushed his black pants down, his right hand cupping his bollocks. He felt heady with how slowly he was moving, but Harry made it so worth it. He looked beyond desperate. Draco took his own cock in hand. Harry let out a broken cry.

‘Oh god.’

Draco tugged at his own cock, with slow purpose.

‘You didn’t get a chance to look at it last time,’ he said.

‘Fuck. Draco…’ The way Harry said his name was delicious.

‘What happened to Malfoy?’ he teased.

Harry gave him a sort of smile.

‘I fucking want it,’ Harry said, and closed his eyes as Josh pressed deeper inside him, hitting that perfect spot quite suddenly. Harry fought to breathe, his cock hard and leaking.

‘You mean my cock?’ Draco asked, letting each word drop like liquid.

‘Malfoy, please…’ Harry whined. There was something about the change in name. It reminded Draco that they knew each other outside of this room, this club. It reminded him that they were Potter and Malfoy, something that had seemed impossible.

Draco twisted his hand over his own cock. Two pulls, just how he liked them and he would be ready to pop.

‘I love to watch you beg, Potter,’ he said, his cock fucking his own hand, and Harry’s eager eyes on it, as Josh fucked him steadily.

‘You know… funny thing about this spell…’ his fingers skimmed over the head, teasing the slit. Draco whispered a little word. ‘It can change everything when you least expect it.’

 _Like you_ , he didn’t say it, but thought it. Then he thought no more of anything. There was only his hand on his cock, his heavy breathing, his will keeping the orgasm at bay and, more importantly, Harry’s plaintive half-scream of surprise. Harry shook, almost falling forward if not for Josh’s hands on him, keeping him up.

‘Weren’t you dying for me to touch you?’ Draco said, the words sounding very far away. Harry trembled, every bit aware that the hold on his cock had turned to touch. Every movement of Draco's hand over his cock was mimed on Harry's.

‘God, that’s hot,’ Josh said and he had Harry on his hands and knees again, yanking his head up in place, so that Harry’s eyes were level with Draco’s cock. ‘He’s so fucking crazy about you, his hole is sucking me in.’

Draco felt his own orgasm like a sure thing, only kept at bay by that twisted side of him that needed submissives to lose it before he did.

‘What’s the problem? You want this?’ he asked, tongue lose.

Harry ravaged him with his eyes.

‘Let me,’ he said, breathing hard. ‘Let me have- let me, let me suck you.’

‘Tell me what you’re thinking, Harry.’

‘Fuck my mouth, please. I wa-’ sweat broke on his temple, as Josh kept sinking into him. Draco watched the tension on Harry’s throat, under the collar. His hand was moving over his cock and ghosting over Harry’s with slow purpose, making Harry whimper and beg.

‘I want to taste you.’

‘Just that?’

‘No,’ Harry scrambled for purchase on the sheets, his fingers tightening hard. His eyes were on Draco’s. ‘I… I want.’

There was a pause like a heartbeat.

‘Want to be on my knees for you. Anywhere you want me-’ His words were cut off by moans, as Draco’s hand kept working their cocks. ‘Want your hands on my hair, forcing me to suck you deep. Make me gag. Oh god, fuck. Your hand…’ he trailed off, bucking over the bed, Josh’s hands curling around his hips to keep him from rutting against the sheets.

Harry whimpered and looked up at Draco.

‘Want to… god, want to suck you better than anyone ever did.’

Draco felt sure he could come from Harry talking like this.

‘Tell me the rest of it,’ he said, his cock slick and slippery under his hand.

‘Merlin, you know it.’

‘Tell me,’ his mouth twisted in a smile and his voice rose, hoarse and unrecognizable. ‘I want you begging for my cock in your mouth like it’s the only fucking thing you want in life.’

The words hit their target.

‘Fuck, I…’ Harry sobbed, then cursed again, and his voice was rough around the edges, the sexiest thing Draco had heard in life. ‘I have this fantasy. About you.’

Draco felt his throat burning. He gripped the base of his cock to keep himself from coming.

‘Go on.’

That smile that took his breath away was back on Harry’s lips.

‘I want to be waiting for you every day, all ready,’ he said, slow and gentle and _not_ pleading. ‘When you come home from work, I want to be kneeling right there at the door, waiting for you.’

Draco moved his hand up, fingers tight around his shaft and groaned.

‘God. Please,’ Harry groaned. He struggled to keep speaking. ‘I’ll be ready, my mouth open for you to put your cock in.’

The why and how and what the hells all evaporated at once. The world was reduced to Harry Potter’s wrecked face in the semi-darkness of the room, his eyes alight.

Draco was walking over to the bed, cock in hand, about to pop. He didn’t say anything and Harry did not beg anymore. His mouth fell open in offering.  

Draco stopped in front of it, his hand around his shaft. He gave a it a pull, the tip nearly brushing Harry’s lips. He noticed the way Harry kept from leaning in, from doing anything else than wait in place. Draco gathered the slick at the tip of his cock. Harry’s chest heaved, his hot breath ghosting over Draco’s cock.

Draco lifted his fingers to Harry’s lips. The first touch was slow and silent. Josh stopped moving, still inside Harry, his eyes on the both of them. The tip of Draco’s index finger traced Harry’s lower lip, mapping it. Harry wasn’t breathing and Draco felt his heart beating on the tip of his finger. Another finger joined the first one. Harry let his lips part, his body jerking forward.

‘Suck,’ Draco whispered. And then his fingers were inside Harry’s mouth, wet and warm and right. He swayed forward. Harry sucked his fingers down, his eyes drifting closed. Draco felt spaced-out, floating on a high.

Josh adjusted behind Harry and then snapped his hips forward, slow, hard. The movement jerked Draco out of his near-reverie. Harry’s lips brushed over Draco’s cock for a long, painful second. Harry _sobbed_.

Draco grabbed at Harry’s hair and yanked his head back, mesmerized by the contrast of his pale fingers tugging at the dark strands.

‘You’re a sight being stuffed both ways,’ he said, the words hitting him like a storm.

He forced Harry’s mouth open so that he could slide more fingers inside it.

‘Show me how good you take it, Harry…’ Draco said, ignoring his own cock, and the spell and everything in favour of this desperate feeling of want and want and want.

Harry gagged on his three fingers, his eyes wet, while Josh shifted again behind him, angling his cock deeper, his hands seizing on Harry’s hips. Josh gave Draco a look of urgency.

Draco’s fingers slipped out of Harry’s mouth and his hand went for the collar, tugging at it sharply. Harry and Josh both groaned in another deep stroke.

‘Do you want your arse filled with spunk?’ Draco asked, bending down, so that his lips were inches away from Harry’s.

‘Yes, Draco, please.’ Harry looked otherworldly submissive, like something taken from Draco’s dreams.

Draco dropped to his knees. He put his hands over the sheets, palms up.

‘Take them,’ he said.

Harry looked momentarily confused. His hands reached out for Draco’s. Their fingers twined, warm, slick from saliva and pre-come. Harry let his head fall down on the bed, his hair brushing Draco’s chest, his fingers tightening over Draco’s. Draco gave a curt nod.

Josh moved, pushed, sank. Harry clenched his hands on Draco’s, a deafening silence before the plunge and then Josh was coming. Harry lifted his head up to look at Draco as he took it, and he screamed, his body trembling and collapsing on the bed, under Josh.

Draco stared at him, in awe. God, he wanted to take Harry now, like this, exhausted and abused. He wanted him on his lap, wanted to kiss that damp forehead, wanted his hands all over that body, but he wouldn’t, not just yet. He leant down. His mouth brushed lightly against the corner of Harry’s lips.

‘You did so good, baby…’ he said, and his fingers brushed the wetness off Harry’s face. Harry only answered with a broken sigh, his eyes drifting shut.  

Josh was slipping out of him and coming around the bed to caress Harry’s cheek. He pressed a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

‘God, that was a nice farewell. You have the best arse, Harry. I'm going to miss it.’

Harry forced his eyes open. He looked dazed, his body loose and his cock still hard. Draco recognized the look of a submissive who hoped to be rewarded.

‘You were so good, so sweet, getting fucked for me,’ Draco said, his fingers cupping Harry’s chin, lifting his face up so that their lips aligned. ‘You’re desperate for my mouth, my cock, any of it, aren’t you?’

Harry did not even nod, he seemed unable to, his lips simply parting open in a rush of breath.

‘It’d be a torture if I didn’t touch you…’ he whispered, placing a barely-there kiss over Harry’s jaw that had the desired effect of making Harry search his mouth for more only to find nothing.

Draco stood up, his cock hard still, but he ignored it. With a wave of his hand he accioed the leash back, hung it on the collar, and tugged Harry up, so that he was kneeling on the bed, trembling, Josh’s come easing out of his arse, dripping down his legs.

‘Please,’ Harry murmured, swaying forward, his lips skimming over Draco’s palm.  

‘But since you’re mine…’ Draco let the word linger between them. ‘You’d behave no matter what, wouldn’t you?’

Harry let out a pained whine, but whispered yes.

Draco glanced at Josh, who had cleaned himself up and was back next to them, his shirt now hanging loose around his shoulders, his skin bright with sweat and sex.  

‘So if I were to…’ Draco took his hand away from Harry’s face, dropped the leash and his fingers went up Josh’s arm. ‘Touch someone else...’

Harry drew in a sharp breath, his eyes losing their dazed quality.

Draco turned from him. He purposely and slowly pulled Josh closer.

‘And if he were to touch me…’ he took Josh’s hand and pulled it around him, dropping it to his lower back, close to the swell of his arse, knowing Harry’s eyes would be there, transfixed. ‘You’d probably go crazy, wouldn’t you, _baby_?’

Harry made a low sound with his throat, a pretty broken thing.

‘Draco.’

Harry’s voice went down his spine, as Draco’s hand set on Josh’s back and pulled him closer.  

‘I think he wants to watch us making out,’ Draco said, words hovering along Josh’s jaw.

Josh laughed.

‘You Slytherins are fucking devious,’ he said. He rubbed his chin over Draco’s cheek.

Harry groaned, the sound half-frustration, half-arousal shooting through Draco, driving him to capture Josh’s mouth with his.  

It was nothing like kissing Harry, because kissing Harry wasn't like any kissing he'd done. The only thing that mattered were Harry’s eyes on him, the maddening whimper out of his mouth, as Draco and Josh devoured each other slowly. Josh’s hands were on his arse, Draco’s hard cock pressed between their bodies, but he was wired to Harry, to his ever fast breathing, to the desperation thawing at his skin. Harry’s magic went wild, the absurd energy of it mounting around Draco, curling around his wrists, tendrils catching on his arms, raw with need. The pull towards Harry was like a roaring scream inside his mind and still he pushed Harry further down the spiral, his tongue slipping inside Josh’s mouth.

There was a rush of magic crackling between them, tugging at him like a leash, his own magic rising to meet it, to yank at it. The kiss was rapidly becoming sex, Josh’s hands reaching for Draco’s cock and Harry’s magic cracked open. A frenzied sob reached his ears.

Draco stopped the kiss and stepped back, his breath uneven, his clothes in disarray, his body heated. Harry’s face was wet, his hands curled into fists, his arms trembling. He looked ready to endure anything at all. Draco took a step towards him.

He lifted his hand, his fingers tangling on the dark hair. Harry did not make a sound when Draco tilted his head up. And he did not make a sound when Draco’s lips brushed over his. And he did not make a sound when, for a moment, their lips stayed like that, paused in featherlike agony.

But he did make a sound when Draco kissed him.

It was a sound that Draco knew, with crazy certainty, would make him come if only they were alone. Harry was the only one who could bear witness to him losing control like that, so he reeled it in.

There was nothing slow about their kiss, nothing submissive about Harry’s mouth this time over, and it was exactly what Draco wanted. Harry was soft and hard, his tongue inside Draco’s mouth like it belonged there, nowhere else. His hands caught on Draco’s arms, shaking badly, not daring to move elsewhere. Draco stopped the kiss, shutting down Harry’s protest when his hands took Harry’s to place them around him, down his back, over his arse. There was a pause, none of them moving, Harry’s hands just there, feeling him, Draco’s fingers still on Harry’s hair.

‘Kiss me,’ Draco said. He didn’t know where it came from, that tone that was both an order and a request.

Whatever it was, it set Harry to motion. His mouth crashed over Draco’s, his hands pushing them flush together, another delicious sound leaking out of his mouth, a moan that built up around Draco as he let Harry take control of the kiss, of the pace, of _him_.

Draco felt dizzy from the shift in their power play. He’d never wanted a submissive to have him like this. Harry had one of his hands on the nape of Draco’s neck, fingers warm, brushing on his hair like they were lovers, his other hand roaming over Draco’s arse. Draco let himself feel Harry under his tongue and hands, taking in the planes, curves and angles, and the lines of old scars and recent bruises, some part of his mind wondering if any of those might be _his_. Their cocks brushed together.

‘Think you can come from me kissing you?’ he asked when their lips parted for a second.

His question turned the tables again. Harry groaned inside his mouth, and even though there was nothing shy about the way he snapped his hips forward, he was submitting again, his mouth open under Draco’s, his legs shaking, barely keeping him kneeling, his cock rubbing against Draco’s. His hands clenched over Draco’s arse.

‘Come, Harry. Come for us. Come from my mouth on you…’ Draco whispered.

He captured Harry’s mouth in a slow, tender kiss.

Harry’s whole body went liquid and then tensed up in his arms. He cried out and his cock spurted between them, warm, jolting next to Draco’s hard length. Draco held him through it, Harry’s body shaking, their kisses growing desperate, the wetness over his cock almost unbearable.

They stood like that for some time, their breaths syncing up, Draco’s hands smoothing over Harry’s back. He helped Harry to sit on the bed, accioed his wand and shakily managed to do a warming spell. Harry looked up at him, thankful, at a complete loss for words. Draco was grateful because he couldn’t have said anything back.

He noticed Josh was leaning over Harry, kissing his jaw, speaking to him, and Harry was murmuring something back. Draco let them say goodbye, his heart hammering somewhere on his navel, and on his fingers, and on is throat.

‘You two need some time alone,’ Josh said with a smile that held no jealousy, no hurt.

He adjusted his clothes, picked up his bag. Draco wanted to thank him, but he had no words. Josh turned, lifted the wards, then he opened the door and was gone. The wards went back up again.

They were alone. Harry looked at Draco, green eyes clear like mornings.

‘Hey,’ he said.

Draco felt an insanely happy laugh bubbling on his chest.

‘Hi,’ he said back.

He pulled Harry up and walked them over to the couch, pushing Harry to straddle him. They took some time adjusting, until they were comfortable enough, Harry with his legs around Draco. After a while, Draco had the glasses filled up with water and handed one to Harry. They both drank, Harry looking at him with soft eyes. The glasses were set on the table again.  

‘You okay?’ Draco asked.

Harry’s answer was a wide smile. Dimples formed at the corner of his lips when he looked down - at his soft cock, covered in come that was drying up, then at Draco’s ruffled, dirty clothes, his hard cock covered in Harry’s come. They’d made a mess of themselves, really.

Harry cast a cleaning wandless spell over the both of them. Draco was half-thankful, half-amused, and thoroughly turned-on by the display of power in any case.

‘Don’t like me dirty?’ he asked, and Harry laughed, a brilliant thing.

‘You know I do… but you’re the one with the fancy clothes,’ he said, his fingers on Draco’s shirt buttons. He shuffled closer to Draco, his arms around Draco’s neck. ‘Was just taking care of you.’

‘Isn’t that my job?’

‘I think it’s a bit different with us… you know?’

Merlin. _Yes_ , he wanted to say, but his throat closed down on him. They stayed like that, silent, Harry’s forehead resting against his, their hands skating over each other.

Draco tried to calm down his own breathing, to shut down the part of him that said all this closeness was dangerous, was too much. He should just wrap-up the scene, should clean Harry up and clothe him. They probably needed to talk. But he didn’t want to, not really.

‘You’re worrying too much,’ Harry said, his hand lifting up to Draco’s face.

‘I should be taking care of you,’ he said.

‘But you are…’ Harry placed a soft kiss on his lips, on his jaw, down the curve of his chin, on a spot behind his ear. Draco wondered why his every touch felt new and familiar at the same time. ‘This is exactly what I need.’

Harry kissed him again. They were becoming ever better at it. At slowing down when their breaths were uneven, at teasing each other with bites and little kisses that turned to filthy ones, at panting for each other, at letting their bodies find the ways they fitted best, which really wasn’t all that difficult. Harry fitted with him in a way he couldn’t quite believe. Draco’s cock had started to wilt, but he was getting hard again with the sounds Harry kept making in his ear.

‘You’re… so expressive,’ Draco said when they broke apart, but expressive didn’t begin to cover it. Harry could drive him to orgasm with the sounds he made, that was more like it, but Draco was not about to tell him this. Harry looked down between them.  

‘You didn’t come.’ A crease showed-up on his forehead.

Draco laughed.

‘I was too busy,’ he said. ‘Besides, the whole thing is overrated.’

They stared at each other very seriously and then Harry burst out laughing.

‘Is that why you made me beg for it? ‘Cause it’s overrated?’ Harry traced the inner side of his shirt’s collar with his fingers. It was distracting.

‘I made you beg for a kiss too, didn’t I?’ Draco captured Harry’s lower lip with his teeth and bit down on it slowly. Harry moaned.

‘Fuck, your mouth,’ Harry said. ‘I never wanted to kiss anyone this badly.’

His lips parted for Draco to slip his tongue inside. They kissed again, hands going everywhere. Draco grabbed Harry’s hips, fingers tightening there as they kissed, his cock rubbing against Harry’s stomach, and they were moving, Harry slightly kneeling over him on the couch, the muscles on his thighs flexing under Draco’s hands. Harry pressed his hips forward, trapping Draco’s cock between them.

‘Don’t think _it_ agrees with your “orgasms are overrated” theory,’ Harry said softly and Draco kissed the cheeky smile off his face.

‘I was waiting for us to be alone,’ he admitted, a long breath rushing out of him. Merlin, he wanted Harry to make him lose it, he felt so close already.

Harry smiled at him, sweet and hopeful.

‘Let me…’ his voice trailed off, his face rapt.

Draco didn’t know if he nodded or not, but Harry dropped to his knees on the floor. Draco parted his legs and watched Harry shuffling closer, hands smoothing over the fabric of Draco’s trousers.

‘You always look so tense… you know… at work,’ Harry said, his eyes intent on Draco’s cock, but still he didn't move to touch it. He licked his lips instead.  

‘So you _were_ watching,’ Draco bit out.

Harry looked up at him.

‘Since school. But I think you already know.’

Harry’s hands climbed up his thighs, pulling at the hem of his trousers and pants, pushing them further down. He was careful and purposeful and every bit the teaser he looked as he bent down his head and let his breath huff over Draco’s thighs.

‘I… fuck, don’t stop now,’ Draco said, his head dropping back against the couch.

Harry gave him a short smile, and very slowly placed a kiss over his left thigh, that delicious mouth brushing over his hairs, going gently upwards.

‘I keep thinking… you need a place to relax,’ Harry whispered. His hands cupped Draco’s bollocks, his tongue darting out to lick at them, slow. He took his time to make Draco wet all over before he even turned to his cock. Draco groaned in frustration, his hand shooting to Harry’s hair. His cock rubbed against Harry’s cheek.

‘I want to be it, Draco,’ Harry said, turning his head and placing a kiss over his shaft. His tongue darted out lightly, and Draco hissed. ‘Want to be your fucking place to relax.’ The words huffed over his cock, warm, wet and for a second he lost their meaning, only to find it next. Harry swallowed him down.

He could be bothered by the sound he made then, but he wasn’t. Not remotely. Not even when it turned to a fucking loud groan, not when his hips snapped up harshly, his cock disappearing inside Harry’s mouth.

‘You were made to take my cock,’ he said in wonder.

Harry’s jaw went slack, his mouth taking him in deep, his throat accommodating, eyes closing in bliss.

Draco felt like crying out. His cock was in heaven, there was no other way to put it. His fingers traced a path over Harry’s cheek, feeling for the swell of his cock under the skin. Harry pulled back, spit trailing from Draco’s cock to his lips.

‘Do you like me on my knees for you, Draco?’ he asked, voice cracking.

‘Fuck. You’re gorgeous,’ Draco could not keep the words from spilling out, nor could he keep his hands away from Harry now that he was touching him. His finger curled around the O-ring and he pulled Harry down on his cock.

Harry sucked at the head, refusing to go down more. Draco let him, in fact he wanted Harry to take him like this, to take control of his cock, to drive him to madness. He felt indeed crazy when Harry pulled back again, and his cock bobbed in the air, red and covered in Harry’s saliva.

‘I want to worship it… Can I?’

Draco felt like he was dreaming. A very vivid, torturing dream featuring Harry Potter on his knees, looking like sin. He shook his head, as if to shake the sight of Harry away, but he was still there, looking expectantly at him.

‘Is that a no?’

‘That’s a… Is that another one of your fantasies?’ Draco asked, gripping the base of his cock.

‘Yes,’ Harry said, his hand setting over Draco’s.

They moved together, hands twisting over the head, the way Draco liked it.  

‘How many do you have?’ he couldn’t stop the questions.

‘Lots,’ Harry licked the tip of his cock. ‘All of them with you.’

Harry trailed kisses down his shaft. It was the most beautiful torture of his life and Draco wanted nothing more than for it to go on until he couldn’t keep it in anymore. He realised he was moaning freely, not caring that his hips jerked up with every movement of Harry’s mouth on his cock.

‘Fuck,’ he said, when Harry pulled back once again. He had an apologizing look, but Draco was sure he wasn’t in the least bit sorry.

‘It’s better than I imagined,’ Harry said, his fingers curling around his shaft and pulling slowly. ‘Fits my mouth… and my hole.’ Harry smiled as he licked a path up Draco’s shaft. Draco wondered if he could come like this, just with slow teasing and Harry’s dirty talk. ‘When I'm down here I feel like I am made to be used by you.’

‘You like it…’

His cock twitched. Harry captured it with his mouth and pulled back again.

‘I like it. More than like. I want you coming up to me and having me, no questions asked. Like I’m something you own for your pleasure, something you take care of because… because…’ Harry looked from his cock to him. He swallowed, looking unsure.

‘Because you’re so fucking pretty and so good,’ Draco completed, his throat raw, his words tasting wet on his tongue. ‘And I always take good care of pretty things I own, so I can use them again and again…’

Harry sucked in a breath, his body swaying forward.

‘Yes,’ he breathed over Draco’s cock.  

‘Open your mouth, Harry.’

His mouth fell open obediently. Draco let the tip of his cock slide inside, but Harry pulled back again, flushed and desperate.

‘I want… please, come on my face. Can we do that?’

Draco’s hands curled to fists, his hips lifting from the couch. He forced his voice to appear calm.

‘I don't know…’ the smirk was unavoidable. ‘Think you can make me come with only that pretty face of yours?’

Harry tilted his head. That smile would be the death of him. Either that or he’d come because of it, he wasn’t sure which one anymore.

‘Yeah. Reckon I can.’

The confident-shy way he said it. The way he let his Draco’s cock rub against his lips.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hair, gave it a tug and forced his cock down his throat. Harry’s eyes watered. Draco pulled Harry’s head back and rubbed his cock over Harry’s tongue and then it was so easy, almost like letting go, allowing the inevitable, dropping free from the sky.

His cock was sliding over Harry’s tongue. Draco trashed on the couch, his hand tight on Harry’s hair, the other pumping his cock. It only took one pull, really. He came with an ear-splitting cry and watched as his come spilled over Harry’s tongue, down Harry’s lips, down his chin. He rubbed his length against Harry’s cheeks, and Harry let him, tongue darting out to lick every trace he could get to. He had a look of total bliss on his face, like he’d waited a lifetime for this.  

Draco wasn’t thinking clearly as he fell to his knees in front of Harry, and then his tongue traced over the come on Harry’s face. Harry gasped, his hands shooting up to grab Draco’s arms, his body melting against Draco and Draco kept at it, licking his jaw, his lips. He held the come inside his mouth and leant closer to Harry, pulling him by the collar. Harry opened his mouth, pliantly. Draco’s lips brushed his and he let his mouth fall open too, his heart beating loud on his throat. The come dripped from his mouth into Harry’s.

A strangled cry went inside his mouth, Harry clutched at his shirt. From there to a kiss it was only gravity. They swapped the come between their mouths, slowly, teasingly. Draco had never wanted to do something like this before. It felt strangely right.

Harry swallowed his come.

‘You can touch me,’ he whispered to Harry.

Harry kissed him harder, his hands coming up between them. He opened Draco’s shirt’s buttons, hands venturing beneath Draco’s clothes, untucking his shirt, searching. Somehow they managed to stand up and kissed, bodies crashing and trembling.

Harry walked him backwards towards the bed, divesting him of clothes. Draco stopped trying to make sense of any of it. He’d never let any of his submissives undress him, much less take him to bed. He knew he was going to let Harry do all that and more.

They fell over the bed, Harry rising over him and they kissed, tangled in each other. He didn’t know if the play was still on, didn’t care for it really.

Harry broke the kiss and watched him closely, hands on each side of his face. He looked solemn, happy, unsure. He let his head drop to Draco’s chest and they lay like that for some time, none of them wanting to break whatever was happening between them. Harry was still wearing the collar and it helped that he was because that meant they were inside the scene and Draco needed that a bit longer. His fingers traced idly over the collar, touching Harry’s soft and damp skin. His eyes fell on a purple bruise on Harry’s neck, shaped like a crescent moon.

‘Is it?...’

But he couldn’t ask, not really.

Harry answered with his mouth against Draco’s chest, the words rumbling there.

‘Yes. Yours.’

Draco held his breath as that word unleashed something inside him.

‘You didn’t heal them,’ he said, and it wasn’t a question but he willed it to look like one.

‘I wanted to keep them,’ Harry said. The words seeped through Draco’s chest. ‘I wanted to keep your marks on me… In case we,’ Harry breathed out. ‘In case this never happened again, I wanted to remember you on me… every time I sat. Or moved. I wanted to keep you… It’s stupid, I-’

‘It’s not,’ Draco said very fast, over the staccato rhythm of his heart. His fingers brushed gently over the bruise. He had made that mark. He had placed it there and Harry hadn’t want to get rid of it.

‘Harry,’ he lifted Harry’s chin up. Green eyes looked dazedly at him. ‘I need to ask you something and for that I need you to be here with me, fully aware… do you think you can do that?’

Harry tried to focus his eyes on Draco’s face. Draco knew this was hard to do. To bring someone from the depth of it.

‘This isn’t me rejecting you,’ he said, his fingers on Harry’s cheek. ‘But I need to ask you something very important and then, if you want, I’ll bring you down again, safely.’ Draco paused, and his voice shook. ‘I promise I’ll keep you safe, Harry.’

Harry blinked up at him. He inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. When he opened them he was there, fully present, and Draco stared into those eyes and lost his breath. It was so strange to look at Harry when they were both just two men again, equals, nothing else.

‘I’m here Draco. What do you want to ask?’

He was always so blunt. So honest. He probably didn’t have any idea what that did to Draco.

‘Why did you think it wouldn’t happen again?’ he asked.

Harry gave a curt laugh, then looked away from him, his eyes on a spot on Draco’s clavicule.

‘You can have anyone you want…’ Harry muttered. ‘A man like you…’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I… You’re…’ Harry kept looking at his shoulder. ‘Just your voice does it for me,’ he laughed. ‘It’s pathetic really.’ His eyes finally focused on Draco. ‘There must be hundreds of men pining for you. Throwing themselves at your feet.’

He knew he was attractive for most men. He also knew he was too damned distant and arrogant. That he felt like no one could reach him. Until Harry happened. Out of the blue. Like nothing and everything at the same time.

‘It’s not like you think, Harry,’ he said slowly.

‘I don’t believe you.’ Harry’s eyes were wide on his face and so green. Draco never knew he loved green so much. ‘Look at you. You’re…’ he struggled to find the words and lifted himself up, sat on the bed. His fingers twisted the sheets for a while. He looked rumpled and young and unsure.

Draco sat up too.

‘You don’t have to say anything you don’t feel comfortable to,’ he said.

Harry looked back at him. There was a smile in his eyes, but also resolution.

‘You’re fucking stunning, that’s what it is,’ he blurted out in true Gryffindor fashion.

Draco felt his mouth go dry, his heart hammering.

‘You always have been…’ Harry went on. ‘At school, I pretended I didn’t care, but… it’s not just that. I never thought that you… That night… you at this club… I couldn't believe it. It was the best sex of my fucking life.’ Harry looked at him evenly. He bit his lip. ‘But I thought that… since you’ve already had me, you’d move on to more interesting men and-’

Draco laughed, sudden and disbelieving.

‘More interesting men? More interesting that Harry fucking Potter? You’re kidding me.’

‘I’m… I’m not that. I’m just Harry. In here I’m not even that.’

Draco felt speechless. A thousand things he needed to say got trapped in his mouth. Harry was watching him. There was no easy way to say it.

‘I’ve known you almost all my life,’ Draco said. ‘I can’t look away. I just can’t look away… from you. There’s no one else, because…’ Fucking hell, he was having trouble breathing. Why was this so hard? ‘There is no one else _because_ I’ve had you.’

Harry opened his mouth and closed it. A whole silent minute passed between them.

‘What… what are you saying?’

It was impossible to lie to those green eyes.

‘I… I’m not easy, Harry,’ Draco said. He gave a wry laugh at his own understatement. ‘But this… I don’t want to walk away from this. Whatever this is. I left that night because I thought it was the right thing for you. But now… I can’t- I fucking walked away from everything in my life and now I can’t. Because I’ve had you.’

They stared at each other for some time. Draco felt he was spinning downwards, losing ground, looking through a kaleidoscopic vision of his own life up until now. It all looked so grey - up until Harry came into view.

Suddenly Harry was there, on him, pushing him back on the bed, and straddling him, his legs coming to wrap around Draco. He was sweaty and he smelled of sex and of broom polish and Summer and light things. Draco heard his own voice, hoarse, unrecognizable but still his.

‘I’ve gone crazy with wanting you.’

Harry made a strangled sound with his throat and he cupped Draco’s face.

‘Are you going to take me home now, Draco?’

‘You want to sleep with me?’

‘Not just sleep,’ Harry smiled his sweet smile that made Draco dizzy.

‘Today?’

‘Today. Tomorrow. Forever feels too early to say, don’t you think?’

 _Fuck_.

‘Yes. Yes. Fucking sappy too.’

‘But it’s the truth,’ Harry said. ‘I want you to be the one taking me home, fucking me on your bed. Or mine. I want to belong to you. Collared, owned, and yours. If you want to.’

‘If I want to,’ Draco repeated, tasting the words on his mouth. Tasting the possibility. ‘Do you have any idea how you make me feel?’

‘Sometimes…’

They kissed. And then Draco said something he had never expected to say this early.

‘I want to take you out to dinner. Is that something you’d be interested in doing also?’

‘Yes,’ Harry laughed. ‘That’s sappy too, Draco.’

‘Oh. Do not provoke me.’

‘You just asked me out. I can’t believe Draco Malfoy has just asked me out.’

‘And you’re getting hard again. Can’t have dinner like this, can you, Harry?’

Harry bit his lip, his eyes going dark with want. He was already under, just like that.

‘I could try for you…’ he said, lifting his eyes, his lips parted slightly. ‘I just want to please you, Malfoy...’

Draco was up in the sky and he could take on the world.

‘I think I’ll have you first.’

That night, and all the others that followed, Draco took Harry home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Expected more? Tell me all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic made you feel something and if you want to share that with me, I would love to read your comments, they really make a difference for me. 
> 
> I tried to make this as consensual as possible but I do know there are some points open to interpretation and probably problematic. I wrote from the assumption that all this is consensual and risk-aware, but of course not risk-free, and counted on the magic to keep the sex safer. Also, there will be a second chapter, but I'm still working on it, it will take long to post it here. The ending is planned to be a happy one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
